


Alpha Negan shorts

by Havenlyfics



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Corpses, Dirty Talk, F/M, Long, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlyfics/pseuds/Havenlyfics
Summary: Decided to turn this into a series of oneshots! Each chapter will have nothing to do with the one before, but it'll be mostly (if not all) ABO themed.Happy reading and suggestions welcome!!Kinks listed before each one shot!!





	1. Peaches (NeganXreader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ABO kink-   
> -biting kink-   
> -breeding kink-

It was a sight, to be sure.  
  
When his men had first radioed in about a cavern of the dead, Negan had thought they were joking; stood now in front of it, though, he found no other words that described it better.  
  
A cave, made of the dead.  
  
Of course there were stabilizing pieces, cars turned up against trees and rocks rolled into place, but the grander architecture was that of dozens of dead ones, all bearing a similar pike through their skulls, and injured or decimated feet. Just outside of the small, curved opening swayed a set of living dead, their jaws ruined and hands removed; but brains still very much intact. It didn't stretch very deep, nor was it particularly high in height - more of an igloo, really - but it was clearly built on purpose. This structure had not occurred on happenstance alone; and whoever had built it had meant to keep something untouched within.  
  
Too bad they'd built it in Negan's world; and thusly, the strange corpse-cave and whatever laid therein were his by right.  
  
"You boys were not fuckin' around," he snickered, his precious Lucille wobbling on his shoulder. With the snap of his bare hand, two lesser Saviors came forward. "Why don't you go diggin' around in there, see what's so special to be hidin' in this fucked up little house?"  
  
Phrased as a question, his subordinates knew it was an order; wary to avoid the harmless but unsettling maimed ones, the smaller of the two men crouched, crawling into the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Whoo, boy does this shit stink to high heaven!" Negan boomed, twisting at his waist to cajole his men. He was right; the stench of decaying flesh and rotting blood baking in the Virginian sun was something akin to torture. He was certain he'd not be getting the reek of that place out of his nose for a week, at least - until a  shocking scent came through, something totally out of place, completely foreign to the location.  
  
Why on earth did the air suddenly smell of ripe peaches?  
  
All the answers seemed to fly at him at once, as the scene unfolded before him. His man had found what had been hiding inside that dead hovel; or more specifically, who. With a chorus of grunts and groans, some mild cussing, his Saviors brought to him the occupant; the air thick now with the sweetness of summer fruit. This - she - was the source.  
  
She looked furious, eyes obstinate and wild staring up at him, concocted in a healthy mix of fear. A heavy duty respirator covered the bottom half of her face, baggy and numerous layers hiding her away; but her scent couldn't lie to his nose. She smelled like the sweetest candy, he just had to have a bite.  
  
Chuckling, he crouched to her eye level, never losing her gaze. Though she tugged away at first, he eventually loosened and tugged away the respirator; lucky him, she was gorgeous to boot! A mouth made for kissing, and far more sinful things, gasping slow as she tried to fight down the blush in her cheeks; but could do little about the lust clouding her eyes. _'No wonder she smells so sweet,'_ He decided, gripping her chin to inspect her. _'She must be right on the cusp.'_  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," he drawled, and practically felt her breath hitch in his hand. "What's a poor little Omega like you doin' out here all by yourself?"  
  
Her mouth did not match her soft exterior. "I'm takin' care of myself is what! Now if your neanderthals could take their grubby fuckin' paws off me, I'd kindly ask you to kick rocks and get lost!"  
  
He hadn't been spoken to so harshly, so fearlessly in so long; anyone else would've been spatter on the ground, but an Omega, right on the edge of heat? That was something precious. Besides; he liked the way her curses rolled off her tongue.  
  
"Sorry doll, but your solo days are over," he shrugged and got to his feet. "See, you went and built your twisted little shack then planted your ass on my territory. Now ordinarily, that shit would get you a one way ticket to a make out session with Lucille here," he raised his bat and she caught his drift. "But I think we all know you're a little somethin' outside the ordinary."

She hated that; Omega though she was, she'd managed thus far into the apocalypse without any meat head Alphas around to mess things up. And yet, here she was; captured by an Alpha team, placed at the feet of one of the most elite Alphas she'd ever set eyes on.  
  
Good god, did he smell good.  
  
"I'm the same as anybody," she lied, brows tipping in solemnity. Better dead than a whore for a pack of Alphas. "I'll take the bludgeoning, thanks."  
  
"Not your call to make, doll," he nodded to his men who hauled her up to standing. "I cannot remember the last time I saw an Omega; you're somethin' special," he turned, giving the signal that it was time to head back. "So you're comin' home with me."  
  
"No!" She squirmed and wriggled under her captives, but they too were strong; they smelled of Alpha too, but something thicker and more bitter than their apparent leader. Who was he, that he could make other Alphas bend to his will? "Leave me alone! Fuck-- I'm not your toy!"  
  
"We'll see about that, beautiful!" Negan called back, the convoy coming into sight. "You boys calm her down; see she's comfortable when we get her back to Sanctuary. I'll let you know when I want her."  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
Just her luck.  
  
What an absurd, terrifying world she'd been abducted into; she didn't know what she'd been expecting when they carted her off, but a community was the last thing on her list. Less of a community really; more of a fortress. Mile high walls, fence upon fence, careful routes and hiding spots; she'd never seen anything more... secure. A stronghold of epic proportions, the sight of it had been enough to shut her mouth for a few moments; til she heard him snickering at her from the front seat.  
  
Now, leant against a shower stall - a real, honest to god shower - with lukewarm water coaxing away the grime and dirt of the outside, she let the terror set in. From the scents that surrounded her, it seemed as though every man with a gun was Alpha; an unheard of idea. Alphas were lucky if a pair could get along with each other; and this man had amassed an army. But then, what was her role? He'd said he hadn't seen an Omega in ages, which likely meant his men hadn't either. Was she to be their new toy? Somewhere to pop their knots when their ruts grew too rowdy; or just whenever they were bored? The idea had her arms wrapped tight around her body, gasping silently in fear. She had wished for death; that would've been better than some come receptacle. Adding to that was her oncoming heat, now approaching rapidly having been surrounded by virulent Alphas; with every breath her stomach twisted and churned, burning for relief. It was less than ideal.  
  
When sufficiently cleaned of filth, she crept out of the stall to find her clothes has been removed - and replaced. In their spot laid a flimsy tshirt, cotton underwear, and a set of dark leggings. On one hand she was thankful for lighter clothing, as her skin was beginning to grow fiery with her early heat; but such light layers would mean her scent would be obvious to any Alpha in a 5 mile radius. What was to keep them from taking advantage when her own body was starting to betray her?  
  
Hair damp, she tugged on loose sneakers as the door opened; lo and behold, another rare sight. A female Alpha. "C'mon," the woman ordered, hand lazily draped over the gun at her hip. "Negan wants t' talk t'you."  
  
She blinked back, gears turning slowly. "Negan... the guy with the bat?"  
  
She received a nod in return, as the Alpha woman grabbed at her arm, pulling her to the hallway. "Yep. Now let's go; he doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
His room was the most nonsensical thing she'd seen since arriving; it looked like it belonged in a mansion, not at the end of the world. Plush, dark couches sat adjacent to each other, finely chosen furniture lined the walls, and welcoming black linens coated a four poster king bed. Was this man indeed a king?  
  
"There she is, lookin' twice as tasty!" She startled at his voice, he himself stepping into her view. The bat had been replaced with a tumbler of amber liquid, the black leather removed to show the crisp white tee underneath. "Thanks Arat; you head on out, me n' peaches are gonna have a chat."  
  
_'Peaches?'_

The Alpha woman took her leave, obediently and silently; it left the two of them alone, the thick, tall, omnipotent Alpha, and the solitary rogue Omega. _'Was this his plan?'_ She wondered. _'Take the first swing at me, break me in?'_ She supressed a shudder. Frightening though he was, though this whole place was, he was gorgeous; older, with jet black hair, a peppery beard and dark, persuasive eyes,  he towered over her with a presence that had her primal self begging to bend over. He was like the original mold for an Alpha - and he smelled so enticingly good. To her nose, he was cayenne pepper sprinkled over notes of cinnamon; a scent that would normally have her sneezing, she felt drunk on it, thick in his room. She fought to keep her wits about her.  
  
"Now then, doll," he purred, stretching out across one of his sofas. "I don't think I introduced myself properly; the name's Negan, and this," he gestured with both arms, clearly meaning more than just the room. "This is my home."  
  
She stared back at him. He looked so relaxed, his body cast over his furniture; meanwhile her back was still glued to his door. "...okay." She stated bluntly, adding her name.  
  
He snorted and shook his head, never dropping that easy smirk on his mouth; she tried to shut down the part of her brain that wanted to lick him. "Not quite so mouthy now, huh?" His dark eyes drank in her body; imagining where his hands and mouth and teeth would go. "You gonna sit down?"  
  
At that she rapidly shook her head. "I'm fine over here," she muttered, crossing her arms tight; she hoped, at a distance, he couldn't see the sweat breaking out on her skin. "Thanks."  
  
So she was going to take a little effort - that was alright. Negan was nothing if not a hunter. "Whatever floats your boat, gorgeous," he murmured with a shrug. "So... back to my first question... what's a little Omega doin' out there on her lonesome?"  
  
She swallowed down a dry gulp; she'd been using that cave since the early days, back when there were more like her, when they all needed somewhere to go to hide during heats. Lately though, there'd been little cause to leave it at all. "It... I live out there," she mumbled, her eyes finding the ground. "It's safe...people can't tell I'm in there."  
  
" _Most_ people can't," he grinned, noticing the flush on her cheeks had grown darker;  he pondered how slick she might already be. "How'd you build that thing, anyway? You're a tough little thing but you're not exactly super powered," she clammed up at that; she didn't want this strange Alpha of Alphas to know her past, her life. It would've been better had he just ended her out in the woods. He, of course, expected compliance. His voice firmed, an order she couldn't fight. "Answer me, Omega."  
  
The timbre of his voice had a fresh gush slicking between her legs, forcing her to use the door to support her weight. She couldn't say no to an Alpha order like that; her biochemistry forbade her. "I-It was my people," she squeaked, tears finding her eyes as she relived painful memories. "I-I was with a group, mostly Omegas, a few Betas... we built it to keep ourselves safe during heats. To hide the scents," her voice trembled when she imagined their faces, all of them dead or missing now. "I-It did it's job... but they kept getting picked off. Either by the dead, or an Alpha that caught their scent while scavenging... I'm the last one."  
  
His heart twisted at her story of woe; maybe it was the clear connection they shared through scent,  but he sympathized with her. "You poor thing," he declared, swirling and sipping from his glass. "I know what that's like - bein' powerless."  
  
"You?" She replied, incredulously. "You seem like you have it pretty good, here." She wished she hadn't said anything as he stood,  setting down the glass and making his way to her spot.  
  
"Sure, it's all aces around here," there was some sadness in his smile as it disappeared altogether. His hand moved to his collar, tugging down one side to display his shoulder; and on it, faint and white, was a mate scar. "But I know loss."  
  
Her eyes were wide, staring at the bite; she'd seen similar ones of the necks and shoulders of her fellow Omegas, but it was rare to see an Omega mark on an Alpha. Whoever she'd been, they must've been close. "I... I'm sorry you lost your mate," her hand absentmindedly rubbed her own neck, bare from bites; she'd never taken an Alpha before the end. "Nobody needs to go through that."  
  
"She was the world to me," he murmured, his mind elsewhere for a moment before his eyes refocused on her. "Never thought I'd see someone of her caliber again... til I caught your scent."  
  
Her blood went cold while her skin blazed hot; she knew that this close, he'd be able to scent the early days of heat she was beginning to sink into. He'd managed to humanize himself; but this man was still a stranger, a dangerous one at that. "I... I'm not gonna be some hole for you and your boys," she summoned her nerve, steadfast in her stance. "I-I know what Alphas can do, what they _will_ do when they haven't had an Omega in awhile-- I know how they share--"  
  
"You shut that pretty mouth," he growled, a wide hand coming up to cup her cheek while his thumb pressed to her lips, stilling them. "You think I'm gonna let those knothead dumbasses near a pristine little thing like you? You got me all wrong, sweetheart." His eyes stared as the pad of his thumb ran over her lips, soft and pliable.  
  
"W-Why am I here then?" She whispered, unable to take her eyes off his face now. The second his skin made contact with hers, fireworks had went off in her core. A steady warmth was pooling in her center, her body begging for stimulation, touch - for his knot.  
  
He smiled, teeth gleaming as he leaned in closer, nearly nose to nose. "Because you're burnin' _up_ , beautiful," he murmured, dipping his head to press a kiss to her neck, scent her overactive pheromones; he could feel the soft whimper in her throat. "And I want to help cool you down."  
  
_'Fuck.'_ She groaned in her head, as more kisses feathered her neck and shoulder. Her nails dug into her arms to keep from throwing herself into his arms. "Y-you don't even know me... h-how do I know you're not lying?"  
  
With a firm tug both of his hands found her hips, pulling them flush to his own; she gasped at the clear erection he had pressing against her mound. "I know you smell sweeter than candy, gorgeous," he purred, grinding into her with all he had. "Like a ripe peach... good lord I bet you're just as juicy," his tongue darted out to taste her sweat soaked flesh; her pulse pounded against his touch, and despite her best efforts, she was panting with need. "I know I'm not alone here, baby... what do you smell on me?"  
  
He had her mouth watering, her body aching, her pussy clenching in hunger; she damned her Omega blood, but wanted so badly to succumb. "S-spices," she whispered, her nose brushing his shoulder. "Cayenne... cinnamon... warmth." Her hands left her arms and stuck to the door, stabilizing her body under his grip.  
  
"Mm... knew you felt it too," he pulled back to inspect his work; her mouth gaped in gasps, her eyes glassy and starved. He'd have her soon. "Tell you what, gorgeous; no more hidin' in piles of bodies, huh?" He stroked her hip softly, the edge of her shirt riding up to expose a little flesh. "You stay here. I keep you safe, I keep you fed,  I keep you happy... and you can have my thick knot _anytime_ you need it," she couldn't help the moan at that, eyes closing with his words, his touch. "Just gotta tell me yes, sweetheart; tell me yes and I'll make that ache stop."  
  
Her eyes barely opened, but found his quickly. "...yes."  
  
He threw her down to his bed in a flash, on top of her even faster; his mouth crushed against hers, tongues meeting and melding in a chorus of moans. "Good girl," he snarled, tugging her lip with a bite as his hands roamed; his left slid under her shirt, drawing it up as he found her breasts. He purred in approval as the fleshy peak filled his hand as he massaged one, fingers teasing and tweaking her nipple before switching to the other. During, his right hand slipped lower, underneath her leggings in search of her folds; he was delighted in the wetness he found. "Oh you are fuckin' _drenched_ , baby... it must be killin' you, not havin' somethin' hot and hard in that sweet little cunt."  
  
She whined against his lips as his his middle and index circled her pearl of nerves, the ache inside her twisting in a painful pleasure. "N-Negan, please...!" Her hands gripped at his tshirt, his muscles flexing underneath.  
  
"Shh, I know," he cooed, tugging her shirt up to her chin to expose her chest; he was quick to seal his mouth around the stiff peak of her breast, suckling and rolling his tongue like he'd known her body forever. "I'll give you what you need, I just got to get you ready first... don't want my 'mega breakin' the first time I fuck her."  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt his digits slick down and in, filling her tight walls with one fell slide; watching her face he probed inside her, taking stock of how she bit her lip when he curled his fingers, how she got louder when his palm cupped and mashed against her clit. "Nngh, fuck-- oh god..."  
  
"Not god," his voice was rumbling thunder, right by her ear again. "You know what to call me, little 'mega." His teeth grazed her mating spot and she knew.  
  
"A-Alpha!" He practically roared in proud approval, mouth flitting from hers to her neck to her bosom; the man knew what he was doing, and knew how to get what he wanted.  
  
His fingers pumped away, a third joining in, working up a lather of slick while her pains subsided into ecstasy. She was getting close, her fluttering walls promised that; his mouth lapping and loving on all the flesh he could reach was a steady aid. "You're gettin' close, I can feel it," he smirked into her hot skin; as if on cue her pussy tightened around him, right on the edge. "Come for me, come for your Alpha -- then I'll fill you so deep, baby... just come."  
  
She didn't need much coaxing past that; all it took were a few measured circles of his thumb to send her careening past the point of no return. Her climax hit her fiercely, relentlessly as his fingers never let up, toying at her tight channel as her muscles flexed and tensed over and over in orgasm. Her moans, a combination of his name, his title and unintelligible sounds were music to his ears, long after they subsided into soft, hungry whimpers, as her hands came to grasp his thick forearm. "N- stop, i-its too much..." she mumbled, catching his eyes with hers. He smiled, giving one last thrust of his hand before withdrawing; her fervor only reignited as she watched him lick his fingers clean.  
  
"Easy, doll; if that was too much my dick's 'bout to knock you out cold." he chuckled and knelt back on his calves, dragging his tshirt over his head. Her gaze dragged down the faded ink of tattoos that littered his chest, studying the lay of his body hair while he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and--  
  
"H-how is that supposed to fit!?" She gawked a little - a little out of a lust, a bit out of concern - as he fisted the absolute monster of a cock he'd unveiled from his denim. At _least_ eight inches in length, he boasted a hefty girth before even considering the thickening knot of muscle at his root. She was no virgin, but it had been some time since she'd had sex; and never with a true Alpha. She already felt like she'd be split in half.  
  
 "Heh, why thank you," he scoffed, standing to lose the layers completely before gripping the waist of her leggings and panties in both hands, dragging them down. "Nothin' to be scared of, baby; this is why I went n' got you all wet for me first. Want you nice and comfortable around my dick; I plan to be fuckin' you for _years_ to come."  
  
It was clear her nerves were coming back,  walls building back up. Her bare legs fell closed together, her knees meeting nervously. "I-I'm... I've just never... with an Alpha..."  
  
He hushed her again, wide hands clutching her knees to push her legs wide; her sweet, glistening pussy lips barely hid the berry pink cleft behind them. "Don't go hidin' from me now, my Omega," her back arched as his fingers worked inside her again, shallow prods to remind her sex how good he was. "You came so hard just from my fingers... let me fuck you and I'll turn your world upside down, hm?" He waited for a nod, which she eventually managed through renewed pants and moans. "Good girl."  
  
"J-just... be careful, please?" She said sheepishly as he pulled his hand away, raising a brow to her.  
  
"We'll see if you're singin' the same tune when I'm inside you," he spun his wrist, index finger out. "Hop to it. Present, Omega."  
  
She gulped and nodded; she'd never been asked that before, and something in her primal being got more excited. She turned  over carefully, her chest and face pressing into the blankets as her knees bent and legs spread, leaving her sex dripping and open, on display for her Alpha partner. "L-like this?" She asked softly, wiggling her hips; that got her a playful smack against her ass.  
  
"Oh I _love_ this, beautiful," she felt the mattress compress as he crawled onto it, one had steadying her hip as the the gripped is length, dragging the head of his cock against her slit, the blunt, velvety skin heavenly against her most sensitive parts. "You want my knot so bad, don't you, doll?"  
  
She whimpered and gripped at the covers, teeth digging into her lip. "Unh... yes, please..." she murmured.  
  
"Just need it in you, like your lungs need fuckin' air, right?" He muttered, pressing against her slightly, just enough for her to feel its head beginning to work inside.  
  
"G-god, Alpha yes..!" She moaned, her back arching as her hips rocked backward, trying to take more inside.  
  
"I'm gonna fill you to to fuckin' brim; won't even be walkin' tomorrow--"  
  
"Alpha!" She snapped, tossing an eye back to him. "Stop talkin' about it and fuck me!"  
  
_'Oh she's a feisty one!'_ He grinned back like a hungry wolf. "If you say so, gorgeous!" With one hard thrust he filled her completely; the unfamiliar stretch did burn, but good lord if he didn't feel so, so _right_ inside her. She screamed at first, and for a moment he wondered if he'd torn her; but as it turned into moans and pleas for more, the worry subsided. He brought his hips back a fraction, thrusting in hard. "Mm-mm, you're so fuckin' tight!" He growled, picking up a careful, but firm pace. "Perfect fuckin' cunt for my cock..."  
  
"F-fuck, you're bigger than you look..." With each pump the burn subsided a little bit more, slick and sin taking over; but the stretch was still new. Despite the mild ache, it felt unbelievable; somehow his massive size felt perfect.  
  
"Don't you worry sweetheart, you'll learn to love it..." he purred, dragging himself back before stilling himself, running a hand across her back. "Fuck yourself on me, gorgeous; get all snug and comfy."  
  
With a thick swallow she rolled her hips, slowly at first, accepting a little more of him deeper each time, the stretch becoming more and more of a craving. "Mm... Alpha..." somewhere along the way, her gingerly little tilts were becoming starving bucks against his hips; before she knew it, her ass was meeting his pelvis with every slide. "Alpha, please... harder."  
   
"Attagirl," he growled, grasping her hips tightly again to haul himself forward in a hard stroke; she mew led in appreciation, her Omega blood having swayed her inhibitions completely. "Knew you'd come around; takin' me like a champ." A hard slap landed against her ass again, her walls clenching his thick length in response. The room quickly filled with the sound of flesh smacking flesh, gasping breaths underneath Alpha, possessive curses and submissive Omega whines. His fingers dug into her skin, guaranteeing soft red bruises; something to remind her who she belonged to now. Her own hands twisted up in his linens, digging in as her pussy conformed to the shape of his cock, carving out a permanent home for himself, buried balls deep within her. He was strange and dangerous, mysterious and powerful; but he knew her body in impossible ways, and she wasn't resisting that.  
  
"N-Negan... Alpha I'm so close..." she panted,  twisting her head to meet his glazed eyes with hers. Indeed, she was growing tighter and tighter with every thrust, and he himself could feel his knot starting to thicken and engorge. But he wanted more than to get his rocks off; he wanted everyone to know she was his.  
  
"I can feel you, sweetheart," he leaned down, a forearm supporting his weight by her head as his hips pumped away, growing a little disjointed. "You want my knot, 'mega? Want me to fill you up, make you mine?"  
  
Maybe it was her sex addled brain, or her dramatic increase in pheromones, but she found the idea of belonging to him suddenly intriguing. "Y-yes!" She purred, arching against the warm skin of his front. "Yes, Negan please, give it to me!"  
   
He didn't need telling twice; his second hand slipped between her and the blankets, urgent digits massaging her bundle of nerves and setting her climax in  motion. As she cried out his name, mid orgasm, her walls tensing and releasing around him, he took his opportunity; with a sturdy bite he sank his teeth into her mating spot, and with a dominant roar his knot pushed past her entrance, locking the pair together as he lost control, coating her insides white with his seed. She yelped at the sensation, somehow feeling even fuller than before, shivering and shaking as his hips jerked and jolted til he was spent.  
  
The heat was subsiding, and with it the slow realization of her surroundings was setting in; his length was still deep within her, and she could feel his warmth spreading. His breathed deeply as his tongue lapped at the drops of blood he'd drawn as he'd bit-- "You marked me." She murmured, refusing to turn her head to see him.  
  
"You asked me to," he replied nonchalantly, noting her sweet scent transfered into the taste of her blood. "You're all fuckin' mine now, beautiful - can't wait to see you swellin' up with these pups." His hand slid up to her belly, and she shivered at the thought; was it nervousness or excitement?  
  
"I-I... don't make me be just that for you," she asked of him, burying her face in the sheets. "I don't want to be your breeding bitch."  
  
"Oh you'll most definitely be that," he kissed at the fresh bite on her shoulder, earning a whimper. "But you'll be my girl, my treasure, and my Omega first. I'm gonna keep you safe, beautiful; don't you doubt that."  
  
Shyly she craned her neck, meeting his warm eyes and hot scent just inches from her face. "If you mean to do all that, you didn't have to mark me the first time."  
  
He chuckled, and let both arms hug round her waist, rolling both of their bodies to the side. "I absolutely did, doll," he murmured into her skin, kissing at her neck. "Be patient; I'll let you bite me back on round two."


	2. Biological imperative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is next to ignoring you, expect when you're in heat... but that's finally caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ABO kink-   
> -biting kink-   
> -'loving' sex-

You were used to it, at that point; but that didn't mean to had to like it.  
  
Sharing him, that is.  
  
You knew very well why the other wives had chosen to 'marry' him - though their talents might've been useful in the world before, they simply couldn't protect themselves in the hellscape earth had become. Negan could; he was like a safe house made flesh. If that meant bending over when he snapped his fingers, that was fine by them.  
  
You knew how to fight, you knew how to kill; you could've gone on surviving for years. The trouble was him - the second you caught his scent, those dazzling teeth smiled at you, and near black eyes drank you in, you knew you were a goner. You knew it was the Omega gene in your blood, but god help you, the moment he asked you to become a wife, the only possible answer on your lips was yes.  
  
And damn him, he knew it too.  
  
So you donned the black dresses, you fixed your hair like he liked it, and joined the rotation; not that the wheel ever spun to your wedge often. While the other wives saw to his needs weekly, he'd only ever call on you when a fresh heat was coming on; those nights would be intense, overwhelming, as he'd sink his knot into you as many times as he could before dawn. They were spectacular, moments filled with his mouth, his hands, his cock - _him_ \- and the very next day it'd be business as usual. The remaining days of heat were yours to deal with, and although he'd given you plenty to ease the twist in your core, the loneliness in your heart was growing to be unbearable.  
  
Maybe it was time to leave him. He hadn't bitten, after all; you'd still be a model mate for some other Alpha.  
  
But why oh why did you have to want him? 

  
  
Sherry's hand was on your forehead as your eyes fluttered open that evening; she didn't need to tell you why, you could already feel it. You never took naps, but the oncoming heat had knocked you square off your feet, and as you squirmed in your bed all you could feel was the sweat of your skin and the slick of your sex.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Sherry had a gentle tone; though she and the others were all Beta, they'd become sympathetic to your plight after witnessing your torment first hand. They couldn't imagine having to bend to Negan out of sexual need; and pitied you almost instantly. You pitied you, too. "Guess the time's come again, hm?"  
  
With a grimace you nodded, arms cradling your middle as the cramps made their presence known. Your eyes rolled back as you groaned, the nap having done nothing for your discomfort or need. You knew full well what you really needed;  and if Negan was within a five mile radius, he'd no doubt sniffed it out too.  
  
Sherry's gentle hand stroked away a few sweat soaked strands of hair; she'd make a good mother to Negan's children. For all the nights he called on her to warm his bed, it was only a matter of time. You? You were just the biological imperative. "Drink this," she handed you a glass of water, which you managed to trickle down your throat; hydration was vital in the given moment. "He'll be up soon, I think; convoy just rolled in from the Hilltop. I can stall him a little, if you need to--"  
  
The sound of the double doors swinging open with considerable force stopped her sentence there; the whistle confirmed both of their suspicions. Negan was back indeed, and already strolling into the shared bedroom, eyes zeroed in on your dampened form; somehow looking even more delicious than usual.  
  
_'Something really wrong with me,'_ you thought to yourself. _'That my Alpha smells better covered in blood.'_  
  
"Negan," Sherry stood tall, as you hadn't quite found your legs yet. "C-can I help you with something? Y/N isn't feeling well--"  
  
"I know _damn_ well how she's feelin'," his words dripped from his lips like a thick syrup, that talented tongue flicking across his teeth. "And I know just what she needs; come on sweetheart, up and at 'em."  
  
Normally, you'd dutifully wander into his grasp, maybe even eagerly; you'd fallen for him hard, and during earlier trysts you'd be grateful for any time spent with him at all. But at that point, it'd been a few too many heats, a few too many times of watching the other wives march out at his whim instead of you; the loneliness had started to outweigh the desire.  
  
"Mm..." You whimpered, out of pain, turning to your side and away from his gaze; you knew he'd be glaring up your skirt, but he'd seen you bare enough times for you not to care. "I don't feel good...I don't want to."  
  
Though you couldn't see him, Negan's brows raised in surprise before furrowing into frustration. "You don't _want_ to?" He repeated, though it was hard to read the emotion in his tone. Either way, you merely curled up tighter, praying he'd walk away, just pick one of the Betas he actually liked, and leave you to your own devices - but it was Negan, after all.  
  
And Negan gets his way.  
  
"Sherry," his voice was growling in his throat; you'd went and done it now. "Make sure this one gets cleaned up and into my room in the next twenty minutes; or none of you are gonna care for what happens next." He turned on his heel, muttering _'she doesn't want to'_ to himself as he left.  
  
She didn't want to, but Sherry knew the consequences and task of taking one for the team; and you were up at bat. "C'mon hon, we'll get you tidied up; bet he'll let you go early." She went to grasp your arm gently but you pulled away with what little strength you had.   
  
"I-I can't do it again, Sherry," you croaked, caught between emotional and physical pain. "It's too much, I..."  
  
"I know, I know," she soothed, trying for your hand and capturing it that time. "It's hard... I can't imagine _needing_ him like that... but don't worry," she raised you to wobbly feet, leading you to the shared closet for fresh clothes. "After tonight he'll leave you be again; just keep that in mind. We'll be here for you after."  
  
You could only swallow a dry mouth and nod; you couldn't bear to tell Sherry that he'd won your heart now too.  
  
  
  
You knew his room well; moreover, you knew his bed _very_ well. The expanse of dark, luxurious linens that coated the king bed had become synonymous with your heats, with how he'd love your body-- no, how he'd fuck your body --and the feel of them under your hand was causing an unwanted gush between your thighs. _'I feel like Pavlov's dog,'_ you mused sadly, alone as you waited for him. _'Ring the bell, Negan, I'll do my trick.'_  
  
_'Not anymore.'_  
  
You startled on your heels as the door opened; Negan strolling in looking serious and dark faced. His gaze locked onto you immediately, pleased at least to see you dressed in fresh cocktail wear, hair freshened up; but his nearing proximity was ruining that all over again. He stripped off his jacket as he took long strides to you, tossing his beloved leathers to the sofa where Lucille rested; she smelled of the same blood he did. "Omega," he snarled, closing the last steps between you, thick hands wrapping your hips. "You were tryin' to be a _bad_ girl, now weren't you?"  
  
You averted your eyes, the sting in your heart too intense to meet his stare. "I-I didn't mean to; I just..."  
  
"Doesn't matter now," he didn't know how much that stung. "You're here now, all the same. Couldn't stay away," your body twitched and arched as his lips dragged against your jugular, right across your pristine mating spot. "Know right where you belong."  
  
That did it; and before you knew what was happening, he'd stepped back a foot, clutching his face as you fell back against the mattress, staring at the blood that creased under your fingernails.  
  
You'd up and scratched him.  
  
He looked as shocked as you felt.  
  
Slowly he drew his hand away, eyes widening at the sight of blood in his palm; the scratches weren't deep, but they were noticeable. They were a weakness. "What the everloving _fuck_ possessed you to do that!?" His voice turned into a mean roar with every word, storming closer. "You're gonna raise a hand to your goddamn Alpha!?"  


"You're _not_ my Alpha!" You sobbed back; the tears were already rolling down your cheeks. "And I'm not your Omega!! I'm just your plaything, your-your toy! Why do you do this to me!? Why make me a wife if you barely touch me, barely even come near me; you haven't even _claimed_ me!" Your hand flew to your unblemished neck, his face obscured by your crying. "You-you should just let me go!! I'll pull my own weight, or I'll just leave, but I can't do thi--"  
  
You were quickly silenced as his strong hand grasped your jaw, the other crawling around your back to pull you flush. There was no wriggling out of this, no chance; and he was still bleeding.  
  
"Guess you're dead set on bein' one _very_ bad little lady tonight," he hummed, but it sounded cold; suddenly his touch brought you fear as his digits pressed hard into your skin. "I want you to listen up, princess, because I know you know how I value communication," as your tears began to subside, you were surprised to see some softness in his eyes. "You are not goin' fuckin' anywhere; I am downright insulted you'd even suggest it. You will remain a wife to me, and yeah, you're gonna split your time with the other wives," the tears started to well up again, your teeth clenching; his grip got stronger.  "But I need ya t'know... you are _my_ Omega."  
  
The way he said it made it sound sweet; almost like a proposal. You'd have melted if your mating spot didn't throb cold and bitter. "Y-you barely pick me," you whisper. "You only s-spend the first night of my heats with me... if you're waiting to see if I fall for you, I have; but you haven't. You haven't bit me, and it's been ages..."  
  
"I know," he sounded so gentle it hardly even seemed like him. The hand on your back had taken to stroking softly. "I shoulda bit ya that first time, that's when I was s'posed to; but the look on your fuckin' face when you walked out of here unmarked, I just..." he shook his head, dropping his forehead to yours.  
  
The gears clicked, your mouth gaped.  
  
He was ashamed.  
  
"I try n' give ya what ya need," he continued, letting his hips press to yours; the scratches hadn't dimmed his fervor, it seemed. "Try to get what I want, too... but then it's mornin' again and your neck's still bare and I... I feel weak."  
  
The admission shocks you;  Negan, lord and Savior to the masses of Sanctuary, strength wrapped in leather, felt _weak_. "I... I never knew," you admitted, meeting his eye. "I just... I always thought you felt obligated. Like as Alpha, you had to make sure the poor, heat stricken Omega could go on..."  
  
He chuckled and dipped his head back at that. "Shit, girl; if that was all I cared about I woulda let one of the other Alphas 'round here have you. Know for a _fact_ Si's always had a thing for your ass," you squirmed, not liking the idea of anyone but Negan ogling you. "No, it was never that, Y/N; you're _my_ Omega, I can smell it on you," his nose brushed yours and you shivered. "The only thing I know I gotta do is put a baby in you."  
  
Your head snapped up, eyes wide as saucers. "A baby? With me?" You were honestly dumbfounded. "B-but the other wives..."  
  
"They get fucked," he explained, beginning to toy with the straps of your dress, teasing them off your perched shoulders. "With my rubber coated dick. I know how some 'Megas don't like sex between heats, so it's something to get my rocks off," he chewed on his lip and tugged at the black material with some urgency. "But the only one who takes my come, who gets to be the mother of my babies, is you."  
  
Well, if that didn't have the slick pooling back in your pussy; Negan wasn't oblivious to the quiver in your lip or the red in your cheeks now. The need was rising again. "I always... I always sort of hoped you might see me that way..." 

"Baby, it's how I see you whenever I look at you," you shut your eyes as his mouth is pressed to yours; somehow this feels like a first kiss, open but tentative, nervous but honest. It sends shock waves throughout your body as you try and cling to him. "I'm sorry I went n' built a wall between us. Like I was sayin', communication is key," this time, when his lips tease at your neck, you lean into it. "Now... what say I claim you proper... and we see if I can't get you knocked up by tomorrow morning?"  
  
Your nod was overly enthusiastic, and he laughed; but you couldn't care less. You had your Alpha in your arms. "Please Negan, Alpha... give me what I need."  
  
He made rapid work of tearing your dress over your head, and you thanked your past experiences for knowing to come bare underneath; your naked body before him gave him the permission he needed to fall to carnal wishes. Tugging at his own clothes, he stripped off his shirt as you dropped down, undoing his belt and zipper with practiced speed; that delicious cock hidden within sprang free, hot and hard and already dribbling a little precome. _'Who am I to judge - I'm sopping wet.'_ You smiled and took his length in hand, allowing a few testing kitten licks before enveloping that velvety pink head in your mouth, sucking like he was candy.  
  
"Shit, that _mouth_ , baby," he moaned, both hands stringing through your hair as you gave a few bobs; normally you'd have asked, or been told to suck his cock, but at that second, all you wanted was his taste. Every vein pulsed against the seal of your lips, starved for more even as you went as deep as you could go, nose brushing with his neat thatch of body hair. "C-c'mon now, Y/N," he coaxed you up, back to the bed while he shimmied off his boots and denim. "I'll come down your throat all you want once I've got you good and bred."  
  
You keener at that, arching your back; his words went straight to your cunt, your clit demanding the attention of fingers which you happily gave.  
  
"You like that, huh?" He chuckled, leaning over you as one hand dipped under yours, a pair of fingers buried in you in a flash. "You want me to _breed you_ , Omega? Fill that hot, tight pussy up til you're burstin', til my pups catch?"  
  
"F-fuck yes, Alpha!" You whined, the combined efforts of both hands had you tightening up, muscles eagerly tensing and relaxing in anticipation. "P-please, I want it, I need it so bad...!"  
  
He chuckled yet again, letting his fingers work you over near to the point of climax... and then pull away. You groaned,  but you knew this move; he loved having your pussy tighter than tight and spasming when he pushed in. "Let's give my girl what she needs then," he stood, grabbing your hips. "Present for me, darlin'; let's make a baby."  
  
"W-wait!" Your hand flew to his chest before he could turn you over, pull your hips into their usual submissive position. "I... I want to try a different way."  
  
He raised his brows; but this time it was clear he was impressed, amused. "Look at my Omega, takin' charge like she owns the place!" He held up his hands before dropping one to stroke his girth. "Just like a fuckin' queen should do. How do you want me, sweetheart?"  
  
You pause and bite your lip, before pointing to the top end of the bed. "Can you sit against the pillows? Sort of against the headboard?"  
  
He grinned in compliance, crawling in and leaning back; somehow his limbs looked so much longer, his legs splayed out before him, arms up in a flourish. "Voila!" He smirked.  
  
You took a breath, gathering yourself before you crawled to him on hands and knees, looking and feeling like a starving jungle cat; with the scratches in his cheek, you might well have been. Careful not to mash your knees into his legs, you took up a kneeling straddle across his lap, his hard cock driving you mad as it slid between your folds. "Mm just like this," you murmured, reaching down to guide his tip to your opening. "I want to watch you come... just like _this_." You purred in your throat - a real purr - as little by little he slid inside, his teeth tugging on his own lips and his own growl growing louder with every inch.  
  
"Fuck yes..." he smiled a happy, sex drunk smile; before both hands grasped your ass, drawing you up and down his length slowly and firmly. "Never gonna hear me complain about seein' that sexy _'O'_ face." Your own hips worked with his, drawing back and rocking down as his barely lifted from the mattress; it wasn't laziness, he just didn't want to feel parted from you.  
  
As with most things Negan, it grew rough quickly - it started with a nip to his neck, his nails digging into your back - and now he was jerking his hips with expert force, that thick length burying itself in your sex every time, getting you closer and closer; you'd never had heat-sex quite so intimate though, eyes level with each other despite the bouncing, mouths teasing one another with kisses, licks, sweet nothings. Sex with Negan was always intense; but this was an indescribable coupling.  
  
"D-did..." You're panting now, his movements fierce and hungry for your climax as he lapped at your neck; getting it ready. "Did you really mean it? I'm... I'm the only one?"  
  
He didn't pause, but there was a warmth in his eye as he stared through half lidded eyes. "O'course I did, 'Mega... one in a fuckin' million."  
  
You whimper at that, holding him even tighter than before.  "T-tell me again." You beg, starving for a different kind of dirty talk.  
  
Thankfully, he speaks that language.  
  
With feathery kisses he muttered his promises. "You're _my_ Omega...nobody else's... only I get this sweet pussy, these perfect tits and that fuckin' mouth... you are a goddamn prize, baby."  
  
You're clenching now; fluttering. Won't be long now. "M-more..."  
  
Negan chuckled, somehow fucking even harder, every snap of his hips driving him inexplicably deeper. "You're all mine; and I'm gonna fuck this sweet, slutty little cunt til you're all round, full o' my pups... tonight I'm gonna fuck our first baby into you, I will."  
  
"Oh god!" You're on the edge; and so is he. That knot at his root is thickening by the second, he's due to plunge in at any moment; and give you what you need. "F-fuck I'm so close, Negan--"  
  
"I got you sweetheart," his lips and tongue love on your bonding spot; its happening, right then, all at once. "Never gonna let you go."  
  
His teeth sink in and your climax hits; and for a moment you swear you see the cosmos in his overhanging canopy. You're writhing and thrashing against him, crying out his name while his bite never sways; a clean bite, with a clear message.  
  
You're his.  
  
He isn't far behind you, teeth clenched as he growls low, his thick knot stretching past resistance to nestle himself in your deepest parts; with that, his come pumping you full, fulfilled, hoping your womb will accept his swimmers as eagerly as you did in your head.  
  
When both your bodies still, sweaty piles of clothes and flesh gasping for air, there is a new sense in the air; perhaps only heightened,  but the transparency makes things so much clearer. You finally have a name for what you are, what this is; and you will gladly be his queen.  
  
He breathed deeply, warm brown eyes meeting yours as his arms wrap haphazardly around your middle. It'll be at least a half hour before you uncouple; given that intensity. He ghosts his lips over your,  uncaring about the salt of your sweat on his tongue.  
  
"My Omega," he purrs, closing his eyes a moment. "Don't you ever go worrying again; you're all mine now... I love you."  
  
_'I love you.'_  
  
_'I love you.'_

_'I love you.'_

The words sounded strange and exciting on his lips. You weren't used to it; but that didn't mean you didn't like it.

In fact, you loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm doin' a oneshot series! 
> 
> These are so fun to write, I just love em!
> 
> Do you have any suggestions or hopes of what your like to see in future entries? Drop me a comment. Might do em all, might do some; well see!


	3. Let me take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry for my absence. Do enjoy!
> 
> -ABO kink-   
> -biting kink-   
> -medical kink-

Omegas never had alot of sway before the end of the world; and they seemed to have even less now. God knew how few there were left, most reduced to a walking corpse or a breeding sow in an effort to repopulate the earth; it made you feel lucky, in some bittersweet way, that'd you'd happened upon the Sanctuary.  
  
What you weren't sure of was its leader; that all consuming Alpha with the scent like fire, Negan.  
  
He'd been gentle with you, scented you quickly once you'd been cleared for general population. Those white teeth had twisted into a knowing grin the moment you locked eyes; his wink lascivious enough to turn you beet red in seconds. It wasn't the first time an Alpha had teased you - your demure nature was only amplified by your Omega blood - but in his position of power, in his absolute authority? Never had it felt so dangerous.  
  
Or so intriguing.  
  
You always knew when his eyes were on you; in the mess hall, walking to the barracks. Sometimes you would wake to the feeling of being watched, only to find noone there; nothing but the lingering scent of fresh burnt wood. You wondered what you smelled like to him.  
  
Negan, on top of being this magnetic enigma, was someone who knew how to get the most out of people; talents were encouraged, particularly those that could aid the Sanctuary - and you had one. As an Omega, you'd never been much good at convincing others of anything; but plants, on the other hand, bowed to your will. Within a month of arrival you'd whipped the minor garden the Saviors kept into a veritable Eden, sets of tomatoes already beginning to redden on the vine. You'd always been good at that; but something in you knew that Negan's stare had bestowed you with a new, voracious work ethic. Goddamn, that man was doing things to you - without ever sparing you more than a sentence. He was playing a long game; but you didn't know it yet.  
  
You took to spending more time in that garden than you did anywhere else; it wasn't that you disliked people, but in the apocalypse it was hard to foster real trust. Most who'd survived the outside were Betas, who were fine to leave you well enough alone; but Negan's hand selected Saviors, each a surly, possessive Alpha, knew an Omega a mile away. You were a little shocked none of them had tried anything yet; but counted your blessings that they hadn't.   
  
Blessings only last so long, though.  
  
The day was hot as any other in the Virginian summer as you tried to coax a few sprouts into flowering; it'd be a challenge, but not impossible. Hidden behind the chicken coops you barely paid mind to the world as you concentrated on the greenery; at least until the sharp crunches of boots came ambling into earshot.  
  
"Lookit _this_ ," you flinched and turned apprehensively, two beasts of men towering over you; they weren't council members, but they were decorated enough for you to know their names. "Mother Nature, bringin' up the earth!"  
  
"H-hi David," you whispered into the ground, your face almost parallel to it as you ducked down. "G-Gary... d-does Negan need an update on crop yields?"  
  
This time Gary spoke, a cold grin widening on his cheeks. "Negan's fine; not the Alpha you should be worried about pleasin' right now."  
  
His words send a violent chill down your spine, like being shot full of ice; two of the bigger, hulking Alphas in Negan's human arsenal clearly had unsavory things on their minds. And what could you do? You stood several inches shorter than both, and strength nor speed were on your side.  
  
"I um... I actually need to be going inside," you took up to your feet hurriedly, dusting dirt from your baggy jeans. "Haven't eaten, think I might be gettin' sunstroke..."  
  
"Now don't you go runnin' off!" David's meaty paw cuffed your wrist in a vice grip, eyes haunting and demanding. "We got somethin' to feed ya."  
  
"Yea, it'll really fill you up," Gary sounded like grinding nails in your ear, his grip mean and hard as it found your waist. "So why don't you open up and take it?"  
  
"N-no, please! I-I'm not looking for a mate or anything, please don't--!" 

"A mate!?" Gary scoffed as David laughed. "We ain't gonna bite ya, baby; though after a few rounds at that tight Omega snatch, you might be beggin' for it." Your skin went clammy, heartbeat racing when you felt David's slimy tongue drag across your neck - he'd probably do the same to your tears when you started crying.  
  
"So get your ass up," David threw you down, dusty pavement scraping your palms; he was already behind you and tugging at your denim, making you scream. "And make the best of this."  
  
You shut your eyes and screamed; nothing intelligible, just a shriek of terror. You'd been doing so well; and these two were going to tear it all away. They were going to--  
  
Both you and your would be assailants froze stiff as you all heard a telltale, low whistle, taunting and lengthy, floating through the air. David scrambled to his feet in the hopes to look innocent; but his luck was not with him. As their boss, your fearless leader, came sauntering up with his Lucille and a look in his eyes for murder, you knew.  
  
Negan had seen everything.  
  
"Gary and David," he growled, those long legs striding slow like a stalking predator. "I might've fuckin' known. Just what is it y'think you're doin' out here?" Those dark hazel eyes drilled into the two men; you prayed Negan would never look at you that way.  
  
"She uh--" David was sputtering; no excuse coming to mind.  
  
"She fell," Gary piped up, gesturing to your bloodied palms. "We were watchin' her - like you asked - came n' made sure she was okay."  
  
_'Why was he having them watch me?'_ You wondered, still curled up in the dust, arms tight around yourself. _'He can't believe them, right?'_  
  
"Is that right?" Negan drawled, his tongue running over his teeth. "Then riddle me this, dickbags; why the fuck were you talkin' bout her 'sweet Omega snatch'?"  
  
He'd heard everything too.  
  
The color drained rapidly from both Gary and David's faces, agog and unable to excuse themselves for that. There really wasn't any reason to be speaking to you that way.  
  
"That's what I fuckin' thought," Negan chuckled in that telltale, guaranteeing way that spelled doom for those who caused it. "So you two shit-for-brains pencil dicks not only tried to rape this sweet thing, you also went n' tried to lie about it?" Again, they didn't speak. "That's lower than fuckin' dirt, damn."  
  
A quick set of whistles from Negan's lips had a new set of lackeys at his side; she knew one of them to be his right hand, Simon. "Need somethin', boss?" While Negan was calculating, Simon could be outright sadistic.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, never pulling his eyes from your attackers. "Si, why don't you take these to sleazebags to the cells... see if you can't learn 'em a lesson?"  
  
While this had Gary and David apologizing profusely, begging for otherwise, Simon just grinned. He made short work of catching both men by their collars; you could see that his grip was punishing on their necks. "Delighted to," he snickered, before glancing your way and giving a nod. "Miss." He was hauling them off with heavy steps; you wondered if you might hear their screams that night.  
  
But that didn't hold your attention long; not with Negan closing in, resting on his haunches before your trembling, weeping form. You would've been frightened if not for his strangely calming scent.  
  
"Hey there, little Omega," he purred deep in his chest - an old Alpha trick to sooth a nervous mate - as he let his free hand rub gently across your thigh. "Looks like those hands are smartin'. Come on inside, I'll get you fixed up."  
  
You were so fixed on his hazel eyes, the scent of warmth wafting from him, that you'd nearly forgot about your bloodied palms. You blinked and glanced down, watching a little dumbly as he stood, moving to return to the safety of Sanctuary. "Now, Y/N."  
  
Well you didn't need telling twice.  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Sat in the infirmary, your legs dangling from the exam table, questions swam in your head.  
  
Why was he being so gentle?  
  
Why had he sent Dr.Carson away?  
  
Why did he have you under surveillance?

You didn't voice these, of course; you merely avoided his gaze as he pulled out sterile swabs, rubbing alcohol, and bandages. Maybe he was all mystery, but at least he treated you kindly.  
  
"I truly am sorry," he muttered to break the silence; he had a cotton ball pressed to your scrapes, the cleansing fluid stinging. "Really, darlin'. Thought I had my top guys on this, and then they go and pull that rapey bullshit? Fuck," he shook his head, mimicking his efforts on your other hand. "Sorry."  
  
You squirmed against the table, unsure of where to look; this was the most you two had ever spoke and it was doing you in. _'Why must he smell so good?'_ "It's fine-- well no I mean not _fine_ ; I just - um - I'm thankful you came along when you did." You shivered to think of what would've happened if he hadn't.  
  
"Should've been there to begin with," he mumbled, carefully winding a strip of gauze round your hand. "That's what I get, sendin' a pair of animals to do a man's job."  
  
Summoning up your bravery, you glanced   up to his face; there was something there in his expression, something angry, but not at you. "W...what job is that, sir?" You whispered. Heat was rising to your cheeks the longer you looked at him. "Why were t-they watching me?"  
  
He stared back at you, hands tearing a swath of medical tape to secure the gauze. He looked like you'd just asked him the most ridiculous question on earth. "Well," he started, his fingers becoming less healing and more loving, stroking a bare wrist. "When my Omega comes waltzin' in my doors, I'm gonna make sure she's safe."  
  
Your eyes widen.  
   
Your mouth goes a little slack.  
  
_'HIS Omega?'_  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" There's a little panic in your voice, such a sudden shock were his words. "I'm not-- I'm only--"  
  
"Oh C'mon now sweetheart," he drawled, that gentle hand snaking up your arm, giving your shoulder a squeeze. "I can tell when you walk by that you catch my scent. Don't I smell good? Better than any Alpha here?" He was moving a little closer now, slotting in between your knees. "What is it you smell, baby?"  
  
_'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.'_   He was so daringly close now, you could nearly count the hairs of his stubble; but you were more focused on his lips, in an enticing smirk. "I-I... I'm not looking for a mate, sir, I'm just-- I don't want to be some pup factory..."  
  
"Oh hush, 'mega," that warm tone had you melting as his hand moved to stroke your hair; it was a challenge to keep from purring. "We can't help when our mates wander into our lives; best not to deny what's fact here. And as for pups," his head tipped, his nose tracing the over sensitive gland at your neck; how you didn't become a puddle then and there you'd never know. "You're gonna make a fine mamma, darlin'; but I'm not lookin' to strap ya down and force litters out of you. I just want what comes natural." His mouth formed a testing kiss against your mating spot; you shuddered in his touch, but it wasn't fear.  
  
No, it was the furthest thing from it.  
  
"N-Negan..." you whimpered, your stinging  hands cautiously cradling his shoulders as kisses and licks teased your skin and eased your worry. "H-how do you know I'm yours...?"  
  
He smiled against your flesh, tugging at the edge of your top. "Because you smell like the finest fuckin' whiskey and caramel, Y/N," he growled; suddenly those hands gripped a little tighter. "It's been killin' me; waitin' for you to come around, know what I know... didn't know you'd need so much coaxing," he cupped your cheeks and drew your eyes to meet his, his skin was fire, his scent was fire, all that was left was to walk through the flames. "So... what feels natural to you, Omega?" 

It was a dare; but it had you feeling risky, excited. Shyness thrown to the wind, you leaned forward, brushing your lips against his; he was quick to deepen it, tugging you into his warm arms as his tongue prompted for access. Lips, limbs entangled, your body began to act on instinct; you were shocked as your own legs wrapped around his hips, to pull him even closer. At first you were worried about being too bold; but the hard shaft pressing against your cloth core said otherwise.  
  
"That's a good fuckin' girl." He murmured against your lips when he pulled away, deep breaths refilling his ire.  
  
His words had a pink blush flushing your cheeks; yet with every moment spent with him, you found the nerves vanishing away. His breath hitched in his throat when you wiggled your hips against his groin, no doubt sending waves of intense sensation through his body. "Y-you seem very eager, Negan." Was that playfulness in your voice?  
  
He grinned, nonetheless, wide hands slipping round your body to wrench your ass against him, grinding into you with all he had. "I've been a very patient man, gorgeous," he explained, delighting in the gasped moans escaping your throat. "But I think it's time I come to you."  
  
Mouths melded again, and with his recklessness you felt a little freer, unashamed to moan as his tongue danced with your own; that sweet scent of his hung heavy in the air, and with every stolen breath it seemed to inspire something equally hot in you. His hands were slow, careful as they slid up and under your thin shirt - it was a question, testing whether or not you were ready for him - to which you offered a light nod, tugging your legs around him tighter. This Alpha - your Alpha - had you trying all new things.  
  
It was exhilarating, it was scintillating, it was... overwhelming.  
  
The nerves were seeping back in; and Negan noticed as your kisses became scant, your tongue barely meeting his. It was enough to make him pause, cradling your face once more.  
  
"What's wrong, babygirl?" He murmured, thumbs smoothing over your blush splotched cheeks; again your eyes struggled in meeting his.  
  
"I-I just..." you glanced around the room, then to your bandaged hands; it all felt foreign, frightening. "This... it doesn't feel like me. I don't-- I never really-"  
  
He hushed you softly, his beard brushing against your skin as he littered your face with kisses. "S'alright, it's okay... how bout you let your Alpha do the work today; show ya how much I've been wantin' you?"  
  
Well, who were you to say no to that?  
  
With a slight nod and bite of your lip, he smiled and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your pants. "Mind if I take these off?" He asked genuinely, waiting for your answer.  
  
"P-please." You replied, and in one fell motion they were dragged down your legs - your boots discarded first - and thrown across the room.  
  
Again he curled his hands around the cotton panties that hid your sex, smirking with a patient playfulness. "How 'bout these?" You nodded furiously, but he clicked his tongue in answer. "Use your words, baby." He'd break that shyness yet.  
  
"Yes!" You squeaked; and in a flash they too were spirited off of you, leaving your bottom half exposed, ripe and soaked for his taking. At an agonizing pace, his grip on either knee, he spread your legs to a comfortably wide degree, and oh if you didn't feel a slick gush from your entrance at that thought.  
  
"Now Omega," he sounded almost chiding, his thumbs drawing soft circles against your inner thighs, just where your legs met your pelvis. "This next question I'm gonna need you to answer real honest for me," you murmured in agreement, the nerves and desire mixing in a heady, thick combination. He chuckled and leaned in to your ear, his breath as hot as his scent.  "Do you want me to eat this hot, sweet pussy til you come all over my face?"  
  
_'Oh god.'_ "Y-yes, Negan," you moaned, sliding back to rest on your elbows. "Please, lick me, please!" 

"I'll get ya there, darlin'," he was already dropping to his knees, losing his leathers and licking his chops. "And sweetheart - call me Alpha." He needed no further prompting; and dove right in.  
  
The man was a talent, that was indisputable - his adept tongue danced through your folds, and though your worries had kept you from full on arousal, he was causing a literal _flood_. Despite the pain of your hands, one gingerly crept through his hair to cradle him closer as he laved at your clit, teasing the little pink pearl near to the point of overstimulation, only to drag his tongue away and lap directly from the source.  
  
"Ah-ahh fuck, Ne--Alpha!" Your head fell back as your muscles tensed and twinged with his workings; the smug snicker that vibrated against your cunt only doubled his efforts. "O-oh god, there, yes!"  
  
He'd developed a rhythm of swirls and teases against your skin, drawing up to your clit; you wouldn't last long with him keeping that up. He knew it too, hands gripping at your hips to keep you still, keep you from squirming as his mouth sealed around your sex in a combination of suction and stimulation - and that finally shoved you past the point of no return, an intense climax running through your body like electricity.  
  
No, like fire.  
  
Your moans and whimpers were loud, loud enough that anyone passing by could hear you, but at that moment you couldn't have cared less. Shyness be damned, the man was still lavishing kitten licks against your sex as you came down slowly, groans turning to gasps, fire turning to impromptu spasms. If this was what being his Omega meant, maybe it wouldn't be so terrible.  
  
"Mm-mm, shit, Y/N," Negan husked, drawing himself up to his feet; your juices glistened in the light of the room, making his dimples appear deeper. "Like lickin' a candy apple, I swear to fuckin' christ," His arms tugged around your waist, and lips met yours - while you couldn't taste the caramel he swore that he could, the sensation of your arousal on his tongue brought your blood up all over again. His had never died down, his erection still like steel against your bare pussy, and as you ground against him you hoped he got the idea. "Oh-ho, seems like some little 'mega needs somethin' thicker!" He laughed, grinding his denim coated hard-on against you. "Y'want my cock, babygirl? Want me to pop this big knot deep inside you?"  
  
"F-fuck, yes!" You cursed your injuries as your fingertips clumsily tugged at his button fly and zipper, with little headway. With a breathy chuckle he pushed your hands away, freeing his throbbing length from its prison - and what a sight he was. Thick indeed, with enough length to make you wonder if he'd completely fit inside you. The tip flared,dripping with the promise of seed, and the telltale signs of his knot were starting to thicken at the root.  
  
You practically drooled - in fact you did, a thin trickle spilling from your lips at the scene before you.  
  
"Now who's eager?" He teased, taking hold of his cock to prod against your folds, the hot press of his fleshy head against your clit making you moan.  
  
"N-Negan, Alpha,please... no more toying with me," you pleaded, fingertips stroking his cheek. "I-I need it... I need you."  
  
"Mm... Omega," you yelped into a gasp as one hard, fluid thrust had him bottoming out inside you - there was no denying that he did indeed fit straight to the hilt. "I have been waitin' so long to hear you say that."  
  
His thickness was almost too much, the delicate edge of stretch and burn blurring inside you; but as he brought his hips back, began to fuck in earnest, the pleasure took over quickly. Your arms wrapped his neck as his hands grasped your hips, pulling you against him that little extra inch as he pushed in, ensuring that he was hitting the deepest, sweetest spots. Much like his tongue, the man knew how to use his cock.  
  
"Good god, this fuckin' pussy," he panted, glancing down to watch his length disappear inside you with each roll of his hips. "So wet, so tight; god fuckin' dammit I'm gonna spend weeks in this little cunt."  You shivered in response, moans spilling from your lips as the feverish stupor of sex steeped your brain. You were beginning to understand how he had felt, all this time.  
  
"Y-you feel so good, Alpha," you managed to eek out a few words between pants of breath, your eyes already beginning to glaze, inner walls beginning to tighten - it had been a long time since you'd been with anyone, let alone a compatible Alpha. The effects were taking their toll. "A-ah... I've never felt so full..."  
  
He snickered at that, planting kisses against your neck and shoulder - tantalizingly close to your mating spot. "I've never felt anything this goddamn tight," he growled in approval, his teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh - you clenched further, which only sped his thrusts. "Wanna spend my whole damn life fucking this cunt, fucking you... show fuckin' everyone you're _mine_."  
  
And weren't you already, the moment he saved you?  
  
This was a man to keep you safe, keep you guarded, and clearly satisfied; even if he was rough, a little blood soaked, you had faith in him. He'd earned that, he'd earned you.  
  
He'd earned a bite.  
  
You were right on the cusp once more, and every thrust was driving you further along; but it was his teeth that would seal the deal. Again, you called up all your bravery, leaning your head to allow him clear, open access; a request, an invitation. A brand new dare. "Show them," you begged, your voice ragged and rasping with need. "Show them all I belong to you."  
  
His teeth sank deep just as your orgasm hit in full force; the sweet and sharp sting of his bite, the give of your gland and blood sealing your bond was a perfect concoction with another earth shattering climax, this time his cock providing a delicious pressure to your clenching and clamping walls. "Nn-alpha, fuck, yes, yes!"  
  
That same tightening brought him past the precipice with you; it took only a few ravaging rocks of his hips before that thick base of muscle popped past your entrance, a tight squeeze but undeniably knotting you. His head dipped back in a roar as his seed pumped you full, thick and hot and somehow it felt as if every inch of you was now as firey as he was. His mouth coated in your blood, it met yours again; and in it you tasted his claim to you, his promise that you were his now, just as he was yours.  
  
No more fear; not with your mate around.  
  
When he finally pulled back, his knot still keeping him from pulling out - not that he wanted to - he met your eyes with a satisfied, loving grin. "Hot damn... I'd say that was worth the wait but I am never waitin' to do that again," he purred, splaying his hand against your lower belly, pressing in just enough to feel his own hardness inside you. "Goddamn perfect."  
  
"C-couldnt agree more," you blushed. It all still felt a bit surreal, the leader of the Sanctuary, the omnipotent Negan, locked inside you, treating you so tenderly. "I-I only wish I could've touched you." You held up your injuries with a mock pout.  
  
"All those dickwads' faults," he snarled, taking one hand to kiss the bandages lightly. "They'll pay for gettin' you hurt. But don't you worry, once your healed I'll show you all the tricks to jerk me off, 'mega."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" You blushed nearly red, immediately looking away as you scoffed a nervous giggle. It only egged him on.  
  
"I'll teach ya how to have me blowin' my load all over these luscious titties, heh," he grinned and kept you from covering up your face in embarrassment. "Don't go gettin' shy on me now, baby. I got plenty of things to show you. Shame won't even be in your vocabulary."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is sexy as fuck, everybody ♡.♡ 
> 
> Made this one very pro consent because the next one sure won't be! Keep an eye out ;) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if ya like :)


	4. How ya feelin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unhappy Omega tries to fleece her Alpha... and has hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit gets real dark!! Non con, dub con, coercion, force -- if these trigger you, feel free to skip!
> 
> If not, let's get freaky ;)
> 
> -ABO kink-   
> -biting kink-   
> -bondage kink-   
> -DUB CON-

Whore or wife?  
  
Whore or wife?  
  
That was the question posed to you not long after Negan had learned of your bloodline. When the suppressants finally dwindled and your scent was clear to his Apex Alpha nose; Omega, through and through.  
  
You weren't anything like an Omega, though. He hadn't been banking on that.  
  
You'd survived on your own for the longest time, after your meager party of survivors had become the dead. You'd ransacked every drug store and medicine cabinet in every dilapidated town you crossed, you were sure your veins held more suppressant than blood - but that all went to shit when the Saviors picked you up. When Negan had set eyes on you. And when your meds finally wore too thin, he knew having you was a brand new goal.  
  
"So, what do you say?" His confidence dripped off his words as he reclined on his couch, waiting for your answer. "Whore or wife?"  
  
Those were the choices; no Omega in Sanctuary did manual labor, not with their 'delicate constitutions' - his words - but there were only so many other jobs beyond that. Of the few that lived there, the Omegas had joined the makeshift brothel Negan kept for his Saviors; some were already expecting offspring, not that they knew the parentage. Omegas, fertile to the last.  
  
Negan's wives were Betas - all but Frankie, a cocksure and proud Alpha if ever there was one - and oh, did he want an Omega wife.  
  
Moreover, he wanted you.  
  
"You went to sex ed," he'd explained, smirk skewed by the glass he brought to his lips. "You know 'Megas have better odds of poppin' out healthy pups when they've got a nice big Alpha givin' it to 'em like they need it," it made your skin crawl and your spine tingle. "N' I want me some good Alpha sons in my little empire; so what do you say, Y/N? Whore or wife?"  
  
Arms crossed over your chest, your eyes rolled hard at his arrogance; but it wasn't as though you didn't see the writing on the wall. This man didn't mess around; when he gave you two choices, you had exactly those. The alternative was the fence.  
  
"Gosh," you'd muttered flatly. "They're both so enticing."  
  
He scowled at that, pulling himself up to stand. True of any Alpha, he was a massive specimen, tall with well earned muscles; age had not kept him from remaining strong and able. "Not lookin' for lip here, darlin'," he leaned into your face and you could scent whiskey on his breath. "Unless they're around my dick. Make your choice princess. You wanna get passed around like a cumrag?" Your step stuttered as he reached round, his long fingers grasping the meat of your ass. "Or do you want a purpose?"  
  
Slapping him probably wasn't the best call; but the split second of shock made it worthwhile.  
  
"I'll be your wife," you announced as his hand went to his lip; his teeth had clipped his cheek with the smack, a little tinge of red on his teeth. "If I have to."  
  
"You're damn right," he snarled; the slap wasn't forgotten as one arm snaked your waist, the other bending to grasp your cheeks, making your lips pucker. "I like my girls smart... smart and obedient. Don't you even think of hittin' me again, girlie; from this moment on, your concerns are me, lookin' pretty, smellin' good, and bendin' over when I tell ya."  
  
"Joy." You ground out, undeniably obstinate in his dark gaze; you saw a little fury, a little arousal flicker through his eyes. That is, until they shut and he pressed his mouth to yours, blood and all, as his tongue introduced itself into your mouth.  
  
You'd swear up and down that you hated that skillful, talented kiss; and you would never, ever admit to how sweet his blood had tasted.  
  
"Now then, wife," just like that you were his; property, chattels, his to have and to hold as he pushed you back and made to undo his belt. "Bend over."  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Your ramshackle wedding had been three months ago; and you still weren't pregnant.  


And that wasn't for lack of trying - he'd cater to your heats, you'd grit your teeth as you forced yourself not to orgasm despite his talents, aloof but for when he was cumming inside you - no, it was for your own interference that you still held no pup.  
  
Yours and Doctor Carson's.  
  
He hated Negan, not more than he feared him, but enough to not want any legacies running around the Sanctuary. It was after your first time with Negan, when you'd gone to him about your aching hips and messy mating mark - you'd struggled - that he made the offer. You knew the dangers, how it might look; but you couldn't let your blood curse you into a life as a breeder.  
  
So, dutifully, you swallowed the pills in secret, and with luck on your side, none of Negan's swimmers had held up to the drug's potent effects. Yes, the morning after pill was strong.  
  
What wasn't so strong was Doctor Carson's constitution.  
  
You were preened and primped just as Negan liked you - tiny black dress, heels too high, lashes dark and alluring with soft pink lips - as he held you to his lap in the middle of a meeting. It was standard talks, deciding what to demand of the outlying communities next, what act of force worked to inspire which people; it might've almost been interesting if not for Negan's rock hard cock digging into your back. You tried not to squirm, but the traitorous slick between your thighs had other plans; yet another heat was coming on. It was common, in newly claimed Omegas - but it was getting ridiculous.  
  
Negan's grip was tight, you knew he could smell the sex on you, as he went about wrapping up the meeting. "Think we got ourselves a healthy strategy here, folks!" He declared with a chuckle. His lieutenants murmured in agreement as his hand stroked your thigh. "Don't let me n' my girl keep you; get your asses out there n' make sure our producers are producin'!"  
  
You made to get out of his lap, but his strong arm only flexed and held you tighter. You watched the faces of his battle hardened lieutenants, some of them Alphas themselves, filter out of the room like trained dogs. That was the power of an Apex Alpha, you supposed. Unquestioned, a leader in his soul; at least til it came to you.  
  
As the last Savior left, you shuddered at the feeling of hot lips against the top of your spine. "Pretty little wife," he drawled - a little strained. "My Omega... how ya been feelin'?"  
  
_'What an odd question.'_ You remarked inwardly, glancing over your shoulder at his expectant face. Negan's main questions to you normally entailed 'Oh you fuckin' love it don't you' and 'you're gonna suck my cock like a good girl, ain't ya?' "Been fine, Negan." You replied bluntly.  
  
"Try again." Your eyes rolled - you knew what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Been fine, Alpha." Your husband loved to hear his title from your lips.  
  
He smirked and shook his head. "I do love hearin' you call me that," he chuckled, but even that sounded off. Something was wrong. "But that's not what I'm lookin' for, darlin'. What with another heat comin', thought you'd be more loose lipped." His hand pressed in on your lower belly, a hot cramp twisting into something wanton at his touch. You cursed yourself for whimpering.  
  
"G-guess there's that," you admitted, twisting in his lap. "Do... do you want to go to your bedroom?" You didn't sleep in there - no wives did. He'd bring each of you in, fuck you silly, then send you off to your separate quarters; his room was made for sex.  
  
"Oh, _let's_ ," that seemed to burn with venom as he stood abruptly, his iron grip shifting from your waist to your wrist, meaning to drag you all the way there. "I've got a surprise for ya."  
  
You didn't like this; even more so than usual. He was always eager for sex, but the way he held your wrist was punishing, almost violent. His stomps weren't his usual strides of purpose, they were angry.  Maybe even furious. You knew sex was in store - the biology in you was excited for it - but there was something underneath, something dark.  
  
You figured it out all too quickly as he shoved you past his door frame. 

You didn't hear him lock the door behind him, didn't notice how he was right up against your back all over again. You were too busy staring at the pile of boxes on his coffee table.  
  
The pile of open and used up contraceptive pill boxes. _'Oh no.'_  
  
"Me n' Carson had a little chat about your health, baby," his voice was like black pitch, oozing over your skin and enveloping you in dread. "You want to tell me again how you've been feelin'?"  
  
The fear pounded in your ears, your heart racing even though you felt as if time had stopped. You should've known better; should never have trusted Carson to keep your secret, should never have expected Negan not to find out. You should've asked for the fence, the moment he looked at you.  
  
Now you'd probably get it by force.  
  
"N-Negan-- Alpha, I--" his wide palm clamped over your mouth, the other flat against your stomach again.  
  
"See, now that just sounds rotten," he was right in your ear now, deep in your senses; an angry Alpha could put Omegas in their place with their scent alone. "I gave you the lap of goddamn luxury here, Y/N... all you had to do was honor your husband and Alpha, give me a son," nails dug into your dress, hard against your skin. "And you went and shit all over that."  
  
You tried to mutter apologies against his hand, but it was on there tight; your breathing was rapid, terrified and desperate.  
  
"Heh, can't think of one damn excuse, can ya?" He taunted, drawing his hand up to cup and fondle your breasts, knowingly too hard. "That's 'cause they're fuckin' isn't one. You fucked up, Y/N; you took a beautiful thing and _pissed_ all over it. D'you know how many ladies down there in the masses would give their left titty to be where you are?" You only whimpered - despite the horror, the oncoming punishment you knew you had, your body was reacting to the touch of its Alpha - as much as you wished it wouldn't. "Do you!?"  
  
With his roar he dropped his hand, letting you gasp out watery breaths. "I-I'm sorry Negan, I am," you babbled, desperate to turn and face him; but his second hand was on your other breast now, both toying and plucking your nipples despite his fury. "I-I just wasn't ready! I didn't want to be a--a breeder for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Tough shit," he barked back, biting at your mating gland; it'd scarred badly, and you winced at his teeth. "I gave you the fuckin' terms when I asked you to be a wife, you knew what the hell I wanted; its not your job to be ready, it's your job to do what. I. Ask!" With his last words he tugged and twisted hard on your nipples, forcing you to arch and writhe in spite of yourself.  
  
"A-Alpha, please; I w--" he let go of your chest only to throw you to his bed, and you finally saw his face for a moment. It was a mask of hideous rage, the result of primal betrayal; a man cheated out of what he was promised. That face shut you up right quick.  
  
"No more talk," he rasped, untying the scarf at his neck before twisting it into a tight, coiled spiral. "You don't deserve to call me Alpha; not yet, princess. You got to earn it back."  
  
W-wha--mmphllm!" He had you flipped on your belly now, and that coiled scarf was now firmly between your lips, deep in your mouth; like a red wool bridle, he knotted it at the back of your skull. Your tongue was flattened under it and it was clear speech would be impossible.  
  
"Should keep ya like this all the time. Teach you to give me back talk," you pitched forward as his hand landed a hard smack against your ass; the man wasn't to be reasoned with at that moment. He wanted what was owed. You tried not to struggle as he drew your arms back, forearms resting in the curve of your spine while you heard his belt come undone, only for it to twist around your arms in imprisonment.

"You listen, little lying Omega," he dragged your hips up; in one fell motion he pushed your skirt up your hips, bunching around your laced up arms, your panties rolled down to your bent knees. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna knot you; gonna get you through this heat like the upstanding Alpha I am," your breathing was fast again, listening as he lost his jacket, another zipper rolling down a little lower. "You're gonna take every fuckin' drop of my cum in that fertile little cunt of yours; and you're gonna make me some Alphas."  
  
He wasn't asking, not a chance; these weren't terms, they were facts. "Yetthir," it was unintelligible, but a 'yes sir' was all you could think to say. There wasn't any stopping it.  
  
You keened against the gag was his thick fingers toyed at your slit; your brain had been petrified since you'd stepped into his room, but your body was begging for him, soaking his digits in a physical plea for more. "Damn; looks like this slutty pussy sure wants my cum, wants to be bred," another moan snuck past the scarf in your mouth. His thumb circled your clit a few times, making your inner muscles clench. "Let's make a baby."  
  
A screamish yelp filled the room as he thrust inside with little warming up - it made the usual stretch just a tad more intense - but your cunt wanted him so desperately, it barely took a few thrusts to get a fresh gush of slick going to ease him in. He fucked at a violent, savage pace, like a man unhinged; each buck of his hips was rough and bruising, and though his cock was hitting the right spots, it was impossible to keep the tears from flowing.   
  
"Mm-fuck, this pussy," he grunted, his vice grip on your gag pulled you up to all fours while the other grasped your incapacitated arms. "So fuckin' tight, wet and hot as sin... made for my thick dick."  
  
Your heart twisted in shame at the truth of that, his cock fitting perfectly inside you like a puzzle piece; even if that piece was being jammed into the puzzle so viciously. You didn't want to admit it, the tightening in your belly, the tingling of your walls as they stretched around him; but he had a talent for reducing you to a quivering orgasm.  
  
That day was no different. Not in that respect.  
  
Your mouth gaped, tongue drenching your gag as the first orgasm hit; it was harsh, ripped from you by his possessive pounding, and had you seeing stars. You tried to moan out his name, his title as you came, but all that spouted were groans and whimpers. He wanted to fuck you like an animal, and that's just what he had.  
  
"Look at _you_!" He panted out laughter as he grew harder, that much more triumphant that he'd forced an orgasm out of you; but be wanted more. "My slutty little liar wants my cock more that I knew; I'm fuckin' touched!" You tried wriggling away as he bent over you, his long arm sliding between body and bed to toy at your clit.  
  
"N-Nehan, no," you begged, nails dug into your own palms. "I-I cant, peath!"  
  
He never ceased, his fingers circling even faster at your cries. "Nuh uh, Omega - you don't get a say now," you could feel his hips growing sporadic, haphazard; he was close now too. "I want to feel you cum when I pop my knot in this pussy... want you milkin' me so dry, over n' over til you're pickin' out baby names," your stomach was tightening again; fuck him, fuck his fingers, fuck your own life. You could feel his knot threatening to catch with every thrust now, wide and impatient to lock within you. "Fuckin' cum for me; you breeding _bitch_."  
  
It was a haze - a set of orgasms, brutal but all encompassing. Hands, legs, moist and intertwined, muscles flexing and spasming with electric impulses, teeth digging in and blood spilling anew. Your ears registered it first, his customary growl and roar as he pumped into you with his knot locked deep inside; the next was the feeling of heat, spreading through your lower belly. His cum, and with it the promise of pups. If not this time,  then a little later. Or the next day. He was determined. 

He didn't collapse over you, no, just undid your binds but kept himself close, protectively; threatening. "K-knew you had another one in ya." He murmured, his free, cleaned hand rubbing the streaked mascara from your cheeks.  
  
"Y-yes sir," you whispered; it felt different now. You felt like a real, timid Omega for once. You prayed it wouldn't last. "I-I really am sorry."  
  
He snickered something wicked at that. "Oh, you will be," in a flash, without ever leaving the confines of your hot pussy, Negan laced the red scarf from your nearest wrist to a bed post; it was an unfamiliar knot, and you knew you couldn't break it. "Part two here, baby," he lapped at the blood from your freshly reopened bite. "This is your room now too; and I ain't lettin' you leave til I see that belly start to swell with my babies," he bit once more. "I'm gettin' what's mine."  
  
Whore or wife?  
  
Whore or wife?  
  
Whore or wife?  
  
Was there really such a difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Taking suggestions for future one shots - will write AU, if that's what you're into ;)


	5. Keeps us going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is straight up depressing sex - angst for days. But if you're into that; here you go!!
> 
> -ABO kink-   
> -sex for survival kink-

It's always hard. It's always vicious. It's always primal.  
  
This time is no different.  
  
I could smell the change in the air as soon as he'd come back, and sure enough he tracked me down quickly. He had that look in his eye, the Alpha blood in him was boiling, and we both knew there was only one thing to cool him down. We both knew that it was me - and the Omega in me wants it, wants to calm his rut in the most natural way - so there wasn't a struggle as I allowed his arm wrap my waist, and guide me to his room.  
  
It'd become a familiar dance, with us; I could tell when he needed it, he could tell when I did too. His grip on my flesh was needy, demanding; but it's a grip I'd held on him just as many times. We don't blame each other in that respect - it's necessary.  
  
He's silent but firm when we're alone; he stripped off my clothes with ease, uncaring of the day's worth of grime and sweat on my skin. The urges had him, and they wouldn't be stopped. An approving growl left him as I dropped to my knees; again, my biochemistry brings me there, my heart makes me stay. His body swayed as he pulled off his jacket, that customary, well cared for leather, his tshirt; but I was concerning myself with other matters, namely the painfully hard erection straining against his denim. I unzipped him just enough to pull his length forth, tasting it gingerly as he liked; part of me thought he liked it best this way, still half dressed with a naked woman at his feet.  
  
I can't say for sure, though; I've never asked him. It's not something we talk about.  
  
His hands found my hair, pulling me to and fro along his cock as my mouth slicked it with saliva; he still held on to some semblance of control, but it'd vanish soon enough. On my knees, his praises soft and glowing, I could never deny how good his skin tasted, how his precum tasted like heaven; it always brought me back to a different time, when life wasn't so delicate. It takes a strange relationship to feel such things during submission - but that is who we were to each other.   
  
"That's it... fuck..." his head tilted slightly, and his eyes were shut softly. I doubled my efforts, letting a moan tremble against his steel-like flesh; that forced his hands to dig in, his grunts becoming growls. The last threads of self control were snapping. "Omega..." sometimes it sounded like a warning, other times a threat; that day it was starvation, a deep rooted need. He was drowned in hormones; and a part of me was glad to be the one pulling him up for air. I couldn't help but to oblige him further, resisting against my gag reflex as I took him deep, the salt of his seed flaring at the back of my throat; he purred in response, his fingers tightening in my hair, a precursor of the intensity that was to come.  
  
He pulled away just as I felt his manhood beginning to swell, the thick ring of muscle at his base starting to engorge; he'd never come down my throat before, and I doubted he ever would. That sensation didn't sate his needs, not like other parts of me did. "Good girl," he husked; there wasn't much warmth in his words, but I knew he meant them. He gripped both my arms, bringing me up by my biceps to stand before him. He stared for a moment, at my mouth, the blush in my cheeks, my eyes; some would think it was a look of falling in love, but I knew better. I knew it wasn't me he saw when he looked like that. "Bed, Omega. Need you."  
  
I was easily compliant, my knees and palms cushioning my crawl across his sheets. I remember the first time we'd fucked; I was terrified. I was so scared he'd try and fuck me dry, pound me til blood slicked his thrusts; but that never did turn out to be the case.  


My head dropped to the linens just as his fingers slid up my slit; I whimpered in approval, though he growled in pause, deciding I wasn't ready for him. He liked that best; a ready, willing, wet Omega. I knew that much about him. He dipped inside, skilled digits prodding and plying my body with the promises of something thicker; the purrs and moans that left my lips clear markers of his talents. "Mm... Alpha..." He preferred that, in these heated, carnal moments; it was easier than hearing his name.  
  
"That's it, good," he muttered praise softly as his other hand squeezed and kneaded my ass with anticipation; he hummed a low purr as my sex moistened before his eyes, the practice and talent of his fingers glistening and evident. "Get nice n' wet for me, little 'mega..." the way he pumped those thick digits in and out of me, the calloused pad of his thumb dancing around my bundle of nerves, it was all but guaranteed I was soaked, and hurtling towards orgasm.  
  
"A-Alpha, please," I groaned, fingers twisting his sheets into tight balls. "Please, I'm so c-close--! I-I'm ready!"  
  
He surprised me, then - his unused hand pressed my shoulder down against his mattress, the fingers at my cunt doubling in their pursuit. That was unusual for him; he normally liked me close, fluttering, as he slid himself inside, usually inducing orgasm as he hilted within me. I never questioned it; but the way he was working, his fingers twisting to prod and tease my softest spots, had me wondering about his sudden tenderness between my wanton moans.  
  
Closer, closer, closer still - the edge was right beneath me, and I felt myself bracing, waiting for him to pull away and slot himself inside. It was a tensing feeling,  one I knew he noticed. "C'mon, Omega," his breath was hot against my shoulder, fire against my already warmed skin. "Let go for me. Just this once."  
  
That set me free - I went to bury the screams of my orgasm into his sheets, keep our tryst quiet; but he wouldn't have that. He knotted his hand in my hair, pulling it back as my body shook, my mouth falling open to sing wordless praises in animalistic tones. I was clamped so tight around him, and yet those strong digits still massaged my walls through it, the spasms spurring him on til I'd finally settled, my hips threatening to fall to the mattress below me. That had been an unusual encounter - one unfamiliar but entirely earth shattering. With a closer mate I might've asked for a moment's breath,  to collect myself, maybe cuddle.  
  
But it was Negan; he didn't cuddle. And with the thick scent of Omega slick in the air - my slick - his Alpha senses had him entirely.  
  
I felt my nails tear into his sheets, my scream ring out as he slid his rock solid length into my unrecovered walls; the stretch of accommodation stung, so soon after orgasm, but he wasn't about to cease. Almost instantly he set a rapid, voracious pace, a grip tighter than I'd ever felt pulling me back by my waist, meeting his thrusts with every buck of his hips.  
  
"F-fuck, Alpha, oh god," I was used to it - used to hard, vicious, needy - but like this, so quickly, my pussy still struggling with his size, it felt too raw and tender. My nature was responding to it, my channel slicking up further with every pump of his cock, but the pressure, the pounding was so much. "Shit, please--"  
  
"Hush," he snarled in Alpha tones, his voice thick and almost inhuman. He let his body drop over mine, an arm propping up his weight as his second hand slithered under my belly, to the sensitive nub above his violent thrusts. A quick twist of his fingers had a fresh jolt of arousal shooting through me, my sex tightening around him. "That's a good girl - you want it, don't you? I got what you need, 'mega, just what you need..."  
  
  
There was no fighting it at this rate; I knew he was right. This was the dance, the agreement. Needs being met, fulfilled, quelling the DNA within each other when it was required - and with every snap of his hips into mine, it felt more than just required. It felt craved. Wanted. The way his digits never left my bundle of nerves, how he panted against the skin of my back, the graze of his teeth barely perceptible; it felt... different. It felt like more than purpose, for once; it felt like a choice.  
  
My heart twisted, as Negan toyed his way to getting another climax out of me, my walls now less unyielding, fluttering around his length. The swipes of his fingertips were as relentless as his thrusts, though they were growing haphazard, sloppy; he was nearly there, too, driven on by his rut. After all, the purpose of ruts and heats had never been to test stamina. Procreation was their goal - though without the option, the reason for our encounters would still perplex me some.  
  
Not that his brutal sex allowed for much comtemplation; not when I was right on the brink all over again.   
  
"O-oh, Alpha... I--" his hand clapped over my mouth as his body fell completely over mine, his vocabulary limiting to grunts and growls. He was never one for words, not when he was so close, his knot catching at my entrance with his desperate thrusts. I felt two fingers fill my mouth as he pushed me to the edge, and I knew what he needed - just that last little bit of stimulation. My tongue wound his fingers as my release hit; my moans reverberating against his flesh, my sex spasming around his length, my entire form quivering beneath him. It was exactly what he liked - and it sent him careening into his own climax.  
  
He groaned out a name as he pumped me full of his seed, knot locked deep inside me.  
  
It wasn't my name, though - it never was. It was always hers.  
  
I didn't blame him anymore; I'd called out for my husband just as often.  
  
His body stilled over mine, the odd twitch of his muscles as the last aftershocks coursed through him. He was panting something fierce, the temperance one of relief, but one of guilt as well - Omega that I was, he knew my scent wasn't hers, and never would be. We simply needed each other to keep going.  
  
He grunted in turning our bodies to our sides; his knot keeping us from uncoupling and forcing us into the awkward, intimate moments that came after. It was quiet, listening to his gasps peter off into even breath, an arm tossed with little care over my waist. This was average; so I had no idea why he thought it wise to bring his hand up, trace the faded mating mark of my long dead husband. One he himself had never dared bite over.  
  
" 'm sorry," he rasped, as I felt his forehead touch the back of my head. "I just... I needed..."  
  
I found my hand on his, soothing him with a touch that even surprised myself. "It's okay," I murmured back. "We do what keeps us going."  
  
He sighed, nodding, and the arm at my waist tightened into something that felt like an embrace. "Thank you, Y/N... don't know what I'd do without you around."  
  
He'd likely be fine - but without him, I'd have been on the path of a much shorter lifespan. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." I replied. It's what he'd said when we'd cooked up our little arrangement, months ago.  
  
"Heh," that was the closest I'd ever get to a laugh in these tense seconds, when both our hearts were gripped by a long dead guilt. He smoothed my hair down, as I felt his knot beginning to deflate; I knew we weren't close to done, though. His ruts could last days, and I'd likely spend them right where I was. "I'll get ya set up with the Doc when we're done here. Keep ya up n' running."  
  
They were a little outdated - but the contraceptives hadn't failed yet.  
  
"Thanks." Words were always a challenge there. The passions of heat subsiding into sadness made for little conversational material. Even as he slipped free, he didn't pull away, not like he normally did. If anything he held tighter, seemingly unwilling to let my eyes fall on him. Something was off; but it wasn't for me to question. That wasn't our relationship.  
  
"I miss her so much." The voice barely sounded like him; but it had to be. My heart ached for his, in a cold camaraderie that only blossomed due to our strange agreement. My arm cradled over his, fingertips stroking his scarred and inked knuckles.  
  
"I know. I miss him, too... but they'd want us to keep going."  
  
And that's how it was; like the world we lived in, it was vicious, it was primal. It was alive.  
  
But it wasn't love - it never would be. It was just to keep us going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for new suggestions!


	6. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU where Negan won the war and Simon's alive cuz he deserved better. 
> 
> ABO kink  
> Pregnancy kink  
> Lactation kink  
> Daddy kink 
> 
> (Lots of fun stuff here!)

Negan was _exhausted_.  
  
His thumb and forefinger were planted firmly against the bridge of his nose, cradling his aching head as a tumbler of much needed liquor swirled in his other hand. Life had come down hard on him in a very short span of time, and it was taking most all of his energy to keep up. The war with the three factions had finally come to an end; doing away with Rick Grimes and imprisoning the remaining culprits of the uprising was an insurmountable task that he'd somehow surmounted. He'd taken up the process of dividing out the upstarts from the pliable subjects in his renewed world order, Simon and his lieutenants loyal at his back; but it was arduous, a chore that needed his resourceful hand. Useful though he was, he couldn't let the job fall to Simon; everyone would wind up dead. So it fell to him.  
  
What made matters worse - or better, depending on his mood - was the very pregnant Omega that shared his bed. His catalyst for fighting so hard, for winning the war. She needed his attentions too; again, in ways only he could provide.  
  
"I don't know how I'm still awake, Si," he scoffed to his friend and confidante, who was freshening up his scotch. "I'm up all day gettin' the world and these fucks on the same page, then she has me up all night to boot."  
  
Simon offered a laugh as he clapped his leader on the shoulder. "Heart wants what it wants, boss; you want to be the one to try tellin' that girl no?" Y/N had built up a fiery reputation, long before the hormones associated with pregnancy had taken hold.  
  
"I'd like to keep my fuckin' hide, I think," Negan replied, sipping his drink. "I don't know how much more of her I can take, man. My dick's gonna snap off at the knot with how much she needs it."  
  
"You poor wretch," Simon mocked. Negan's Omega was well known around Sanctuary, and she was a sight; she'd been granted that lively pregnant glow on top of that. He couldn't imagine what he had to complain about. "Ya got the woman of your dreams with your pup in her belly, wanting on your jock every night? Good god, how do you survive?"  
  
He couldn't help the twinge of pride in that; it hadn't taken many tries before Y/N was knocked up, the promise of a legacy, his family, soon on the way. Not to mention the fact that with her rounded out belly, everyone knew very well who she belonged to - and goddamn if that didn't still get his blood pumping.  
  
He just hadn't expected her to be twice as insatiable in her current state.   
  
"Let me get my bitchin' n' moanin' out here, Si," he growled before downing the remains of his glass. "I know damn well I'm the luckiest man still breathin'; doesn't mean all this fuckin' doesn't make my cock hurt."  
  
A knock at Simon's door interrupted their chat, Negan casting an eye up to see one of his former wives standing there. "Negan, sir," Frankie had chosen to stick around for Y/N, despite the distaste she still harbored for her ex 'husband'. "Y/N is up from her nap. She's, uh... asking for you."  
  
Negan sighed and nodded - asking usually meant whimpering or moaning for him. If he didn't know better, he'd think the pregnancy had turned her feral. "Alright," he grunted, drawing himself up from his seat. "On m'way. Can't leave a lady wanting."  
  
"Poor you." Simon teased, giving Frankie a courteous nod and a flirtatious wink.  
  
She only shuddered and rolled her eyes.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
She was balled up in their black sheets, her body slick with sweat as she waited what seemed like decades for Negan to show up. At 7 months along, an undying need for him had flared up in her, worse than any heat she'd experienced before. In some ways she felt a little cheated; wasn't her body supposed to calm down now that she was full of pup? At times she suspected her neediness was directly caused by nearly losing him to the war, to Rick Grimes; she'd seen his injuries, and it'd shaken her fiercely. She knew she couldn't lose him - but her body seemed to dictate every move now.

She was worse than a horny teenager, her mind hazed in hunger until he'd seen to her needs - it was getting ridiculous.  
  
But that didn't mean she wasn't still moaning, massaging her milk-heavy breasts in anticipation of him. She'd have her wits about her later; for the time being, she needed her Alpha.  
  
The man was light on his feet, despite his large frame; she only noticed him there as his warm hands stilled her writhing ankles, thumbs soothing her flesh. "Hey there, Omega mine," his voice, a whisper, was a brand new heat pouring into her body, earning an arch of her spine. "Woke up feelin' needy, did ya?"  
  
Y/N craned her neck to look at him, shadow cast over her - good god he seemed to look more appetizing day by day. That warm, supple leather that encased him, his tanned skin doing all the right things to the dimples in his cheeks and the crinkles by his eyes. A sharper version of herself might've come back with a retort; but hormones demanded her attentions elsewhere. "Alpha," she whined, reaching up with flexing fingers. "Please, Alpha..."  
  
"Shh, shh..." he purred softly, the resonant rumble in his chest had already begun to calm her. His jacket was sliding from his shoulders, his precious wife watching tantalized below. "I know sweetheart. Junior's just runnin' amok in there huh?" As his crisp white shirt fell away, he palmed at the swell of her middle that held his child. She was so gorgeous like that; full of him, glowing, ready and glad to give him the family he'd always wanted. His fatigue seemed to slip away, laying fresh eyes on her; in favor of a need that nearly matched her own.  
  
Y/N's smaller hands came up to stitch over his, letting him smooth over her expansive bump before guiding him up to her bosom. With delicate fingers she prompted him to caress her aching tits, a keen whimper gurgling in her throat. "They're so sore, Alpha," she murmured, meeting his dark eyes, pupils growing larger by the second. "Why'd it come so early? It hurts..."  
  
He gave her a sympathetic smirk as his fingers deftly worked her flesh; nearly twice her average size, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the growth. As her head dipped back in a moment of relief, he frowned to find a sudden gush of wetness across his hands; only to look down and see a creamy substance leaking from each nipple.  
  
Her milk had come in, indeed.  
  
He heard her gasp as her face went from fervent to shocked, her eyes on her tits now too. "Oh god," she mumbled, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh god, Negan, Alpha, I didn't know that would happen, I'm sorry--" Negan was quick to silence her in favor of moans; not a second thought entered his head before he dipped on top of her, his mouth closing around one milky duct and suckling like his life depended on it.  
  
He'd run aground with a kink he didn't know he had.  
  
He registered her gasps above him, her hands in his hair as her sweet, unique essence filled his mouth, warm and fresh. The second he'd seen it he was overcome; something primal within him was set off, starved for this liquid he'd never tasted, and now he couldn't seem to get enough. With a satisfying pop he leaned up to meet her surprised eyes, a smile on his moistened, creamy lips.  
  
"Oh my goodness fuckin' gracious, baby," he growled, bracing himself over her as his second hand went to unbuckle and unzip himself. "Don't you ever go apologizin' for that; that shit is beautiful," he leaned into her ear as he pulled himself free; hard as steel and raring to go. "And it's the best fuckin' thing I've ever tasted."  
  
She gawked back at him, a blush on her cheeks as deep as the one she wore when they'd first met; Negan did always have a talent for the unexpected, of course. "W-well that's new, isn't it?"  
  
"Mm hm, and I fuckin' love it," he growled as he bucked against her hips, her lower lips almost as sensitive as her nipples. He lapped against the same peak once more, greedy for any lingering droplet as he met her eye. "This okay with you, sweetheart? Me lovin' on these titties?"  

She'd barely taken a moment to consider it; but as her hips shifted beneath his, his hot length prodding into her slick folds, she realized it really wasn't much of a question. That was the magic of Negan - they seemed to share so many kinks. "Fine by me, _Daddy_."  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , 'mega." With the brand new title on her lips, something snapped inside him; he'd nearly hilted himself with one hard thrust, his mouth eagerly sucking at her thus far untouched breast. She shrieked in response, but he knew her sounds well; this one was pleasure, as she writhed under his embrace, careful still of the life brewing in her middle.  
  
Her spine arched so deeply, her toes curled nearly to cramping at the feeling of his cock inside her. Adding to that his all too talented tongue, coaxing her freshly discovered milk from her bosom, it was a wonder she hadn't passed out under sheer excitement. "A-ah, Alpha, yes-s!" Her nails dug into his bare shoulders as his hips began a slow, languid roll against her own; normally a speed meant to tease her, the combination of it with his constant suckling had her head spinning. "Mm... feels so good..."  
  
He let his lips slide from her skin with a satisfying pop, the scruff on his jaw almost dripping. "Tastes so good, too," he chuckled, interrupting his fluid movements for a hard, domineering thrust; it seemed to jumpstart the keening Omega in her, a string of unintelligible moans leaving her throat. "Fuck, just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you go n' pull this!" He gave her a mocking scoff, but didn't stop with the steady pump of his hips.  
  
"Mmahh... Y-you're not the only one with surprises, A-Alpha," she murmured, cupping his cheek and drawing her thumb across his cream soaked lip. "Got to keep you interested, don't I?"  
  
This frown was more sincere, as he leaned up over her, bracing his weight on his calves as he securely wrapped her legs around his torso. "Omega mine... there's never gonna be a moment I ain't interested," he let his pace quicken, angling his cock to rub and tease her inner walls just as she liked it - he wouldn't put the effort of memorizing her hot spots into his life if he didn't plan to keep her around. She groaned as his wide hands found her breasts again, caressing the sensitive - though far less painful - mounds. "This is just a little added bonus."  
  
He made her eyes roll back as he resumed his task, a little more power thrown into every pulse now; he felt impossibly rejuvenated, even as he exerted every ounce of energy in himself for her. Exhaustion barely entered into his mind, his carnal blood and chemistry taking over him, to ensure his beloved, his darling - his Y/N - got the relief she so desperately craved. In response, her channel kept on tightening up around him, near strangling his manhood in ecstasy; but it only egged him on further, making his pursuit that much more fervent and desperate.  
  
Maybe he'd been the one to go feral.  
  
One hand still plying her sensitive breast, he slipped his other down to her hips, nimble digits sweeping circles across her bud of nerves. "F-fuck, Negan!" Her head tossed back as her body squirmed; the man was an utter onslaught against her needy body. "O-oh Alpha, yes-- so close--"  
  
"Mmphh, yeah I feel it," he grunted in response; she was tightening into a stranglehold around his cock, and though he had no reason to knot her - pups were clearly achieved - his was swelling rapidly. "F-fuck I ain't lastin' much longer, darlin'-- want you to come for me--"  
  
Her legs flexed around his hips, pulling him impossibly closer as his thrusting grew erratic; she was right on the edge, and as his fingers pressed that much harder, his knot just about to catch, she knew she was a goner. "Ah-ahh Alpha, Daddy, yes--I'm there, yes, yes!" Her climax was evident as she clamped and fluttered around him, her hands reaching just far enough to scratch his hips as he mashed them against hers, losing his control as well.  
  
"Shit, that's a good girl, fuckin' milk me back," his own head tipped in a roar as his knot pushed in, sealing himself within her heat as he pumped her full, creamy ropes of his seed coating her walls. His muscles didn't stop spasming for long moments, the odd gasp and curse falling from his lips as he braced one hand on her knee, the other stroking the stretched skin of her belly. For all the exhaustion, all the time consumption, he wouldn't trade this look on her - fucked out, blissful, sated and in love - for anything. "My perfect Omega... goddamn was that hot."  
  
She snickered underneath him, the haze of sex finally dissipating from her brain. Her nails that once scratched him now stroked his skin, almost tickling. " 'milk me back'?" She repeated incredulously, cocking an eyebrow. "You and your silver tongue, Negan."  
  
He smirked back, his hand cupping her cheek. "I believe my name's Daddy now, sweet thing," he grinned like a fox as she blushed; she fell into a shyness after the heat of sex that he adored. "We learned all new things today, didn't we?"  
  
"Oh every day is a learning experience with you," she winked and caught his thumb between her teeth. "Daddy."  
  
He growled low in his chest but grinned no less. He could put up with the exhaustion -- she was worth the sleepless nights.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you like!


	7. At the hands of a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -praise kink  
> -ABO kink 
> 
> Mild dub-con if you squint

The world had been repopulated by vicious, starving corpses that wanted nothing more than to rip the flesh from the living. Every day was a fight, a relentless pursuit to stay alive in the face of dead. You'd lost more people to bites, infections, war with the living, than anything else; being eaten alive was just a day to day occurrence.   
  
Sacrificed at the hands of a cult was the last way you'd expected to go.   
  
The thick rope that bound your wrists and ankles dug at your flesh, but didn't deter your squirming. As the cult's high priest addressed his legion, you wouldn't stop trying to wriggle to freedom; you weren't like the other Omegas they'd captured, shuddering in a huddled, sobbing mass. You weren't made to die there, your story wasn't meant to be over; but the members of that sect just called you feisty. "She can go first." They decreed.   
  
"The Apex will be glad of us!" The psychotic leader howled to his equally crazy flock, who ate up his words willfully. They lined the seats of the dilapidated church like a demented Sunday service. "The Dead God and his many disciples will see our gratitude, our offerings plenty this night! With the sacrifice of the Subservients, the blood-born slaves, they will know our love!" He flourished a hand towards you and your fellow prisoners, his congregation applauding.   
  
_'Excuse me!?'_ That language - slaves, Subservients - it wasn't anything new, but made your blood boil and your stomach churn at the thought of what he meant. You weren't about to be breeders, not even killed for being outsiders; your blood, your Omega biology was going to get you killed; food for the dead, their apparent deities. You'd never hated your birthright more, and despite your fierce efforts to escape, you couldn't help but be petrified.  
  
"These supple, young lessers will be honoured, they will become one with the Great Horde! They will sustain us, keep our lives lasting so we may continue our righteous praise!"   
  
"HA!" You snorted in disbelief, the cult leader turning back to glare at you - he wasn't one for being interrupted. "Offer yourselves up, bastards! I'm not done breathin' just yet!"   
  
The high priest stalked over, leaning into your face with a sneer. "The Apex has uses for blood-born slaves like you," he hissed, a grimy hand cupping your cheek. His breath reeked, but he carried no other scent on him; he, and likely the rest of them, were Betas. Nothing worth sacrificing. "You will accept this fate, and you will welcome it gratefully!"    
  
You answered this with a glob of saliva, spat in his face. "Fuck you," you whispered back; if these were to be your last words, you'd make them heard. "I'll be cursing you and your fake god til my last breath."   
  
Anger boiled under the priest's ugly features, your actions an insult. "That can be arranged, blasphemer," he growled, dragging you to your feet by your threadbare sweater. The moment was at hand. You knew that the dead were just outside, ready to march down that aisle and rip you to shreds; your wrists just couldn't break free. "Oh noble God, who holds dominion over our breathing wretches, accept these Omegas--"   
  
Gunfire cut the devout lunatic off quickly; and with it, the whole room seemed to freeze.   
  
"What the hell...?" The priest murmured, taking cautious steps from the open aisle. The guns and screams from outside were growing louder, the common hiss of the dead getting lower with each passing moment. Neither you, nor your fellow Omegas could believe it - somehow, destiny was granting you extra heartbeats. You might yet be saved.   
  
A low whistle, long and deep sounded from outside; and as if a herald for your hero, the whistler kicked the door wide; and an Alpha scent flooded that little chapel so quickly your mouth watered. "Well lookit this little operation, boys!" 

You squinted and took in the sight of him; he had the classic Alpha body type, broad and tall, made for protection. He was older, at least on the south side of 40, but that didn't diminish his megawatt smile or daring dark eyes. He was wrapped in a classic leather jacket, appearing almost costumed; but you weren't about to judge someone for their style. Not when they'd just saved you.   
  
What truly drew your eye was the blood and viscera soaked bat, whose business end was wrapped in barbed wire; that should've been the stuff of nightmares, but in his hands, you couldn't have been more calm. He hoisted up said weapon, gesturing to the priest as his flock of his soldiers - a small army - flanked him. "You the walnut-sized brains of this scheme, numb nuts?"   
  
The priestly figure seemed so much smaller now, in the presence of an Alpha - you wondered if he might in fact be an Apex too. Stranger things had happened. "W-what is the meaning of this!?" The deranged man asked, eyes darting to his congregation at gun point. "Y-you're interrupting a most holy moment, a sacred sacrifi--"   
  
"Oh you best shut that mouth while y'still can, pal," the tall, leatherbound Alpha snorted, strolling past the pews towards you Omegas; you could feel his eye on you, but didn't dare to meet it. Your Omega nature bade you not to. "Based on what you're sayin', and what these poor girls," he was close now, as he caught your chin with his fingers, leaning closer. "Are scentin'... my guess is you're some crazy bunch of fucks who were about to deprive the world of some fine, baby-makin' Omegas."   
  
Your insides twisted at his use of the words 'baby making'; you hoped that you weren't simply out of the frying pan and into the fire, about to be designated for conception. The so called priest was cowering, searching every which way for some escape. "I-I-- it was n-needed, to keep us aliv--!"   
  
Your eyes went wide as the imposing Alpha swung his bat into the edge of one of the pews, wood splintering and silencing your captor. "Now if that isn't the biggest load of horse shit I ever heard, I don't know _what_ is!" He chuckled, taking long strides that brought him toe to toe with the cowardly cultist. "In case you haven't noticed, we're all fightin' to survive. So long as we're _breathin_ ', we've still got use; and you're just bumpin' off some of the most useful folks in all of apocalypse like it's nothin'," a scowl formed on his mouth, and you faintly heard the squeeze of his leather glove around his bat. "That makes you even lower than the dead out there."   
  
The priest had something to say -- though he didn't get a syllable out before that barbed bat came swinging against his temple, the crunch of bone, skin and wood deafening as his blood spattered the floor. Your mouth dropped open, as you watched that Alpha turn the priest's head into a slurry of chunks and grey matter; yet the fear hadn't risen back in you, you were somehow still calm. Joyous even, to see your life plucked from the hands of that insane priest; though you couldn't predict what the bloody hands of this new man might do.   
  
"Phew!" The leather clad man swung his bat over his shoulder, a few stray drops of blood slicking your face; you tried not to react. "What an asshole with a capital A he was, huh?" The crowd of worshippers dared not reply; this man had just killed the head of their church. "Now, all you blind sheep; let me give you the lay of the land, new rules. I'm Negan," you swallowed at the sound of his name, echoing in your head. "And you're livin' in my world now. In said world, we will not be goin' around and killin' each other to appease some god. The only god you need to worry about pleasin' now," he grinned; you noted his perfect teeth. "Is me."

_'Awfully high and mighty, isn't he?'_ You found yourself smirking, and a barely audible scoff left your lips - but he'd heard it. His turn was slow, that handsome face never breaking it's grin as his intense eyes trained onto yours. _'Well fuck.'_ He didn't stop until he was inches from your spot, still struggling to remain standing amidst bound ankles and jellying knees.   
  
"What's your name, little 'mega?" He purred in his throat, that deep tone resonating in your ears; he was an Apex Alpha, no doubt in that now. You resisted at first, keeping your head down before he hooked his fingers under your chin, pulling up your gaze. "You speak when you're spoken to, princess."   
  
A hard swallow had your throat grazing his knuckles, his scent overbearing but intoxicating; confidence dripped from him as his pheromones told a story of spiced aromas, an undercurrent of something warm and familiar. You resisted the urge to burrow against his neck in favor of speaking. "M-my name is Y/N." You muttered, studying his gleaming white teeth, his pleasantly minty breath a welcome change.   
  
"Y/N, huh," he drawled back, letting your name get comfortable on his tongue. You flinched as he drew his thumb, warm and firm, across your lower lip, pulling it down slightly. It almost felt like he was checking your teeth; but the more likely answer was that he wanted to see how your lips moved. "Gorgeous. Just beautiful," he threw his arm around your shoulders,uncaring of your still secured bonds as he turned back to the congregation. "Now, since you lovely folks have given me this _fine_ gift today," the way he squeezed your shoulders, you knew he meant you. "I am inclined to let you live; provided you're not about to go out whacking Omegas any longer. Given that you have fuck all else in the world, my men here will be roundin' up these other poor 'Megas," the sisters of your kind whimpered just behind you, still too frightened to move an inch. "See that they're put to better use."   
  
A chill went down your spine, and if it weren't for your shackles you might've tried to slip away, run; but as a captive, you had little choice as he hoisted you, personally, over his shoulder and carried you to the line of trucks you assumed he'd arrived in. You couldn't hold back a sob as the carnage his army had inflicted outside came into view; all the dead deities had been put down, as well as the human guards that held the doors and gates. Men you could only surmise were his marched the meagre grounds, collecting anything of value, any resource. Who was this deliciously scented Negan; and were you in more trouble than you'd been in before? You dwelled on that question til you heard a door open, then yelped as Negan cast you down across the bench seat of a truck.   
  
"There you go, princess," he grinned as you craned your neck to look at him. When he pulled a long, razor sharp hunting knife from his belt your blood ran cold again, but he hushed you softly began to cut the ropes at your feet. "Now, little 'mega, think y'know I won't be cuttin' those arms free til we get to know each other better, don't ya?"   
  
"I-I can be good, mister," you tried to bargain. In reality you had half a mind to tuck and roll out of the truck once the convoy moved out; but that couldn't be done with bound hands. "I'll stay put, promise."   
  
He laughed at that, deep and husky; it made you want to make good on said promise. "Afraid I won't be takin' you at your word just yet, Y/N. You may be hot as hell, and damn if that little scoff back there didn't get me all riled up," he leaned his forearms against the top of the doorway, his shadow imposing. "But I've been 'round the block enough times to know that trust is earned. Even with you smellin' so damn good."   
  
Your cheeks flushed as you willed them not to, your brows furrowing up at him. "Why keep me then?" You questioned, his grin faltering slightly. "Why take me, when there were plenty of pliant Omega _slaves_ back there?" 

He chewed at his lip, eyes dragging down your body as he worked to figure you out. "I'm not in the habit of keepin' slaves," he explained, his leatherbound palm falling to your thigh, somehow maddeningly hot. "Like I said, y'gotta earn what you want from me, baby."   
  
As quickly as his hand had been there he pulled away, pulling you to sit up while shutting the passenger door. You watched him cautiously as he rounded the truck, sliding into the driver's seat with a deep sigh, his barbed bat sitting between you. You glanced at it, the stink of blood coming off it lessened his own mouth watering scent. Though not by much. "W-what if I don't want anything from you?" You whispered, finding his face again. The engine revved as he geared up to roll out.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," the tone was almost patronizing as that warm hand found your knee, giving it a nearly possessive squeeze. "I know you want somethin'. You just gotta use your words n' tell me."   
  
____________________________  
  
  
Negan knew exactly what he was doing; you did too. You knew with every ghosted touch, every smirk across the factory floor, he was coaxing you in. He was daring you to beg for him in the way he'd promised you would. You knew his tricks.   
  
You had no earthly clue as to why they were working.   
  
By all rights, you should've been repulsed by him. The multiple wives, the way he ruled so fiercely, the stranglehold he kept on local communities - you hadn't seen your fellow Omegas since arriving at Sanctuary, god knows what had become of them. You saw he was a devil, and knew you should've turned away...  
  
But there you stood, outside his bedroom door, just as dusk was settling. You were a fish on his hook, now; he'd all but reeled you in; the first stirrings of cramps and the warmth under your skin was proof of that.   
  
_'Why the fuck does he have to smell so good?'_ You wondered inwardly as your knuckles met the door; you hoped to some unknown god that you hadn't caught him in the throes with a wife.. You could possibly handle another layer of humiliation; but you nearly flinched when the door swung open to reveal his smiling face, almost as though he'd been waiting for you to knock.   
  
"Well well, miss Y/N," his voice was cloying and mocking; he knew he was winning. "To what do I owe this lovely little surprise?"   
  
Your nose scrunched with your brow for a moment; your pride was more than a mouthful to swallow. "N-Negan," you started, forcing your fisted hands to your sides. "Was hoping we could chat."   
  
He put on a look of fake surprise, a hand pressing to his heart. "Well _fuck_ me sideways; is Y/N finally usin' her words? What a goddamn miracle!" You couldn't stop from rolling your eyes and you went to leave; but his large hand grasped your wrist. "C'mon babygirl, you know I'm only teasin'. Get that fine ass in here."   
  
Trying to cease your shivering, you stepped through, into the metaphorical belly of the beast. You were all too aware of his leaning in, getting closer to your neck as you walked by him; you knew he could smell it on you, too. Clearing your throat, your surveyed the room; well appointed with a four poster bed, a set of far too plush sofas, and what appeared to be a small bar in the corner. _'The Gods live well, don't they.'_   
  
"Nice digs," You remarked. "Are those sofas real leather? I do--"  
  
"Honey I know you're not here to talk about furniture," you snapped your head around to find him just behind you, that irritating, alluring grin still stuck on his face. "You really want to spend your night comparin' interior decoratin'... or do y'want me to give ya what you need?"   
  
_'What I need.'_ His words had you shuddering in your soul, your belly twisting - you nearly didn't notice his hand coming to brush your hip, to draw you in - but you slipped from him at the last second. "H-hold on, you knothead," you hissed, being as imposing as an Omega could be. "I'm not about to bend to you just 'cause you snap your fingers. I'm nobody's pet." 

He gave a hard, long look before sighing, shaking his head.  "Really puttin' up a fight til the end, huh?" He grumbled but relented. "Well go on, Y/N; say what y'want to say."   
  
Your skin was heating up in his proximity, but you tried to keep your head on straight. "I-I want to know what happened to the other Omegas," you were surprised that was your first demand, but it got you going. "I haven't seen them since... since the church. A-and I need to know what you're lookin' for, if not slaves."  
  
Negan picked up a half finished glass of honey colored liquor from his coffee table, sipping at it. "They're doin' what nature intended," he stated, as if he'd forgotten about them himself. "Makin' babies."   
  
Your stomach churned at that; an uncomfortable juxtaposition with the heated twists that pooled in your lower belly. "S-so they _are_ slaves, then--!"   
  
"Now hold on, I never said that," he brought up a hand, stepping closer. "They're doin' what they're built for; and I didn't just throw 'em to some horny knotheads the second we got back or nothin'. I let 'em find compatible scents with my Alphas."   
  
_'Oh.'_ Your fingers fiddled together; if that was all true then that truly was a better fate. "But... but why haven't I seen them?" You prompted. "They're never out in general population, I never see them at mealtimes..."   
  
"Sweetheart," he cooed, cupping your cheek. "You know how Alphas get with new mates; can't leave the bed more than five minutes," he winked and you begged your knees not to collapse. "At least... you'll know after tonight."   
  
Before he could lean in for the kiss he was so obviously vying for, you pressed your palms against his chest. "Wait," you demanded, much to his chagrin. "I still don't know your intentions... why me?"   
  
He cocked a brow, before his agile hands were at your waist, keeping you close. "Why you?" You weren't wriggling away this time; you weren't sure you could, not while gazing up into those intense chocolate colored eyes. "Oh princess... you called to me. It was always gonna be you," his mouth was almost on yours, barely a hair away. "That sweet scent comin' off you... I scented that from miles away. Those other 'Megas might as well have been fuckin' pillows - I knew you were made for me."  
  
Before you could question further, his mouth collided with your own; and the tether that held you back snapped in two. Your arms encircled his neck, drawing him closer as tongue met tongue, the low hum of groans filled the air; the taste you'd been denying yourself was right there, and you were ravenous. His body, nearly hot as yours and strong against you, moved; suddenly you were off the ground, your legs instinctively wrapping his waist, incidentally bringing your drenched core against his rock hard manhood. In a way it barely felt like you were yourself; but in another, you felt you were in your purest form.   
  
What nature had intended; your fate.   
  
Negan, shockingly, pulled away first; lips kiss bitten and moist, they curved into a satisfied smirk. "There's my girl," he breathed, those large hands curving the cheeks of your ass, kneading your flesh. "Couldn't keep that hungry little 'mega inside forever, huh?"   
  
"Sh-shut up," your demand turned into a whimper as he ground against your center, his clothed cock stirring up the most primal starvation you'd ever felt - but you wouldn't be some cowering simpleton for him. No sir. "Like you haven't been chasing my t-tail," you moaned as his tongue worked over your neck, pressing against your bare claiming spot. "...this whole time."   
  
A deep laugh rumbled against your neck at that as he carted you both to his waiting bed, eager to cement your destiny with his. "You're damn right I have," he snarled, prying you from his hold and letting you drop to the mattress. "And you're well n' caught now, aren't ya?"   
  
You balked a bit at that, propping yourself up on your forearms, your knees draping together in a sheepish manner. "You--I wouldn't say that..."   
  
"Oh no, princess," strong hands coaxed your legs apart as he kneeled between them, leering down at you while tugging off his tshirt. "That's just what you're sayin'. Might not be off those hot little lips just yet, but those gorgeous eyes, this smokin' body, and _this,_ " your body writhed as his fingers cupped your sex through your thin leggings, his digits swirling the damp fabric there. "Is practically screamin' for me."   
  
As he toyed with your pussy, grinning over your wriggling body, you couldn't help but mouth off. "Y-you're just using my b-biology as an excuse--ah!" He'd found your clit through the cloth, and was teasing away in merciless circles. "--t-to make yourself feel all b-big!"   
  
He paused at that, drawing back to unbuckle his belt, clicking his tongue. "Oh I don't need a damn thing to make me *feel big," he snickered, and your eyes fell to his zipper as it came undone; then went wide as he pulled free his long, sinfully thick Alpha cock. "I just am."   
  
The pheromones that steeped under your skin were now in a rolling boil; his scent unabashed and delicious, his confidence and power unquestionable, and that cock somehow looking like it'd solve all your life's problems, was far too heady a combination. You were dumbstruck, a little slack jawed as your eyes darted from his face to his sex, begging but no less nervous.   
  
Negan cocked his head, smirking lasciviously while applying languid strokes to his cock. "Looks like you got somethin' on your mind, princess."  
  
_'Fuck,'_ you cursed; you were in a corner of your own making this time. _'Fuck his stupid Apex allure, fuck him, fuck me--'_  
  
"Like you got somethin' you want to ask me," his tone dripped with mocking triumph, thought it paled in comparison to your dripping cunt. "What did you want to ask, Y/N?"   
  
_'Fuck me...'_ Your eyes were growing misty, lust clouding them; you knew just what you wanted, your mouth just wasn't making words. "Uh..."   
  
"C'mon now, sweetheart," he let one hand drop beside your head, effectively pinning you beneath his form. "You ain't gettin' shit til you nut up and ask me... so use your words and you'll get what you need."   
  
This was a sacrifice you suddenly found yourself willing to make; what's an ounce of dignity for being at the right hand of a God? "Please... Alpha," you whispered, leaning up slightly to plead. "I-I want to be yours...I want you to fuck me."  
  
It was all a whir for a few seconds; you felt your leggings and panties being pulled away, tossed aside, your shirt following suit. You could hear yourself whimpering as his mouth closed around a nipple, tongue lapping in hunger as his teeth pinched - a slight reprimand for waiting so long. Suddenly he seemed to be everywhere; your skin and body his domain, hands and mouth eager to explore.   
  
Why had you waited, again?   
  
"F-fuck, Alpha!" Your head tilted backward as his hand delved into your depths, fingers eager to find out what made you tick - though the way he prodded and teased, it was as though he already knew. Your walls squeezed him in grateful pleasure, his talents evident with every move. "Yes, there--oh god!"   
  
"You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?" He hummed against your chest, teasing a tightened bud with his teeth. With every thrust of his digits your slick flourished, the twist in your stomach beginning to tighten to the point of snapping - it was barely a question now.  
  
"Y-yess, Alpha, mm yes--" your expression changed from blissful to indignant as his hand snapped away, your brows furrowed as you glared up at him. "W-what the hell!? I-I submitted to you, you're just gonna-- just gonna mess with me like--"   
  
"Hush, 'mega," he purred, your words faltering. He let his body fall over you, and your own body stiffened as the thick ridge of his sex kissed at your folds. "You're doin' perfect. I just want the first time you cum tonight to be around my cock." And off went that indignation, succumbing to utter pleasure as he pressed home; the thick, flared tip of his length split you in the most delicious manner, and your channel happily gave way to every new inch as he bottomed out within you.   
  
Nowhere in your memory could you recall ever feeling so whole, so full - even with his ridiculous cockiness, his insufferable attitude - you'd live with it all for this all encompassing, complete feeling. Your body shuddered under him, your pussy already so close to climax, it wouldn't take much to send you past the edge; and with one draw and snap of his hips, you were gone.   
  
"Ahh-Alpha yes! Yes I'm cumming!!" You shrieked it as if a prayer, your nails dug into the skin of his back, devoted to marking him as he soon would do to you. Your walls contracted around him like a vice, but he pressed on, determined grunts filling the air as he fucked you slowly, torturously, through the first orgasm he'd ever give you - the first of many. Words became unintelligible whines under his barrage, the spasming muscles through your body so close to being overwhelming; and far too addictive.  
  
If this Alpha was a god, you'd gladly worship for these rewards.   
  
"Attagirl," he groaned praises against your skin, his teeth already prepping your flesh for his mark; there was no going back on that now, not by any stretch. He slammed into you at an almost punishing pace, as his knot swelled at your entrance; eager though he was to keep you cumming, he'd been waiting just as long as you had. "Got just what you need, princess, gonna make ya feel good for fuckin' ever now."   
  
"Y-yes, Alpha please," your mouth was open in pants and pleas, clinging to him like to a rock in a storm. His length reached depths within you that you could hardly name, his tip massaging a spot you'd not been able to reach for years. "Oh fuck, oh god--"   
  
"Heh," he brought his mouth to yours as he pounded dutifully away, tongues ready and willingly entwining, teeth almost clacking together in furious need. He pulled away with your bottom lip playfully clutched between his teeth. "If I'm a god, then you must be my little goddess." with that shocking speed of his, you barely had time to react when you were suddenly on your belly, arms spread to brace your body unknowingly as he slid back into your waiting hole - he had a new goal in mind.   
  
You nearly tore at the sheets as your moans became screams of carnal pleasure, his strength pulling your hips back to meet him flush with every thrust. You could feel that thick muscle at his base beginning to catch now; and you were nothing but receptive. "Negan, Alpha... P-please..!"   
  
He quieted you softly, though caused a yelp as a wide hand came down on your ass. "Shh, babygirl, I know what ya want...want this thick knot, don't ya?" He braced himself against your body, grinding his thickening root against your opening.   
  
"Y-yes, fuck, I want it Negan!" You mewled - a bit surprised by your cravings - and arched back into him, begging as best you could. "Fuck, knot me, please give it to me--!"   
  
"Well... you asked for it."   
  
His hand twisted in your hair, dragging you up to your knees, your back to his chest, as he thrusted into you with primal fervor. Your scalp burned, but you barely felt it as his mouth suckled your mating spot, preparing to bite down; your arm slid back to hold him there, mouth to your flesh. You wanted that claim more than anything.   
  
As if you'd forgotten your own pleasure, you almost jumped as Negan's second hand slipped down your hip, over your mound, and found your clit; and that pursuit of climax built up tenfold, your eyes rolling back in ecstasy. "That's my girl," he whispered into your skin, his knot so close to filling you. "That's my goddess--"

Both of you roared something animalistic as climax hit you as a pair; his fingers on your clit, his cock pumping you full, and his teeth in your neck were more than you could handle. Likewise, he had to stop himself from tearing at your flesh as he locked within you, thick ropes of his seed flooding your waiting walls. With any luck, the gods would have progeny.   
  
When the muscles finally stopped twitching, he maneuvered both of your bodies - yours still primarily jelly - to the point that he was on his back, with you left panting on top of him. It was as if he was the pedestal on which you were his willing sacrifice; though this ritual would be one you'd gladly volunteer for.   
  
"Knew you'd ask eventually," he breathed a laugh, wiping sweat soaked hair from his forehead. He placed a soft kiss against your fresh mark, still a little bloody. "Just had to be patient... knew you were mine."   
  
_'Mine.'_ It made you shudder, in delight but worry too; you'd fallen so easily, but did you truly have all the answers you'd sought? Who were you now? "I... I'm not your slave, Negan."   
  
He grunted and pinched your hip, making you whine. "Never said you were," his strong arms wrapped your middle, all too content to live in that hazy afterglow. "You're my Omega, one and only, darlin'... and in my world, that makes you a damn goddess."   
  
From slaved sacrifice to a veritable deity.  
  
A life among the dead had never seemed so promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW did not mean for this to take as long as it did!! Life's been hectic folks, thank you for your patience and patronage, and I hope you like! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment, I love to hear from you!
> 
> -Havenly


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Omega Run has the reader terrified and lost; who's going to save her now? 
> 
> Negan x reader x Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSIDERABLE NON CON IN THIS CHAPTER FOLKS - PLEASE AVOID IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU! 
> 
> ABO kink   
> Non con kink   
> Messy kink  
> Brainwash kink  
> Threesome(ish)   
> Breeding kink

_'Run.'_  
  
The word was on repeat in your mind as you tore through the woods, gasping into the darkness and chill of the air. Bare from head to toe, you had little care for the scrapes and scratches that branches and twigs awarded you; those could be treated, but capture could not.   
  
In the distance you could hear whoops and shrieks, no doubt the other Omegas had already been caught and claimed. The sounds of ownership and mating spurred you on, determined to get as far away as possible, as far as your legs would carry you from the man.   
  
The man with the bat.  
  
He was clearly the ringleader, rattling off the rules of his very own Omega Run to you and your breed sisters; he and a pack of Alphas, each one menacing and _clearly_ ready to rut had stood on a platform above you all, murmuring about their favorites as lowly Beta guards had opened the gates. Energy imbued your legs when his eyes met yours, and a dashing but dastardly smirk found his lips. That menacing bat was pointed at you, wood and barbed wire and blood, and even yards away you could feel it on your skin.   
  
"Run, 'Megas," he commanded. You were already sprinting when he added, "make it worth the effort!"   
  
That had been at sunset. Hours had passed since then, and the earth was growing as cold as the air around you. Finding an uprooted tree, you chanced the muddied roots, crouching low to catch your breath and rub dirt across your arms and legs; you prayed it might cover your scent.   
  
After all, there were more than Alphas to run from in that forest.  
  
You just had to make it til dawn, dawn would bring daylight, help you find your path. As long as it lead away, that's what mattered; you couldn't be mated, not to any of those monstrous Alphas, least of all their blood scented Apex. Handsome though he was, your stomach twisted at the idea of what he'd done with that bat, what he could still do with it. Sure he was powerful, but he also seemed vicious; you weren't keen to find out if that was true.   
  
Your breath had slowed to normal when the unmistakable sound of boots on the ground came into earshot; knowing your odds, you crawled as far under the roots as you could, pressed into the dirt, hoping with all your might that the Alpha who approached had poor eyes and a worse nose.   
  
"Somebody's been here..." you didn't recognize the voice - it wasn't the Apex. Flashlights lit the ground haphazardly as the owner of the voice searched for you. "I can smell an Omega cunt, I'm sure of it." The way he growled was no more appealing, and your hands clapped over your mouth in an effort to keep silent.   
  
"Davey, C'mon - there's only a few left out here," another voice piped up, sounding far more winded and done with the whole event. She hoped this 'Davey' would listen. "And y'know you can't take Negan's... I'm sure we'll round up more for the next run."   
  
"Fair game is fair game!!" Determined Davey snarled back, your stomach churning again. "I ain't spendin' another cycle without a claim, if his bitch gets bit she gets bit!"   
  
The tears were beginning to trickle down your cheeks now; you didn't want any part of this, least of all this incessant Alpha. Silently sobbing, you tried to keep as still as you could as heavy footfalls crunched around you; for a moment you were sure you were safe--   
  
Until a cold hand closed around your ankle, and yanked.   
  
You yelped as your body was dragged into view, mud coating your side as you tried to wriggle away, but this hulking Alpha was having none of it. Bearded and beastly he grinned down at you with starvation, licking his chops. "Well look-ee here! Little lady thought she'd get smart!"   
  
The second man came into view, tall, lanky, moustached, and overall bored - til the light illuminated your body and an expression of realization came over his face.   
  
"Uh uh, man, you know that's his," he grabbed his fellow Alpha's shoulder, trying to make him let go. "You have any idea the shit you'll be in if you take a bite out of that?" 

"I found her!" He insisted, sounding almost whiny. He ducked onto his haunches, dragging you closer by your legs, uncaring as his thick fingers irritated your cuts. He'd make a terrible Alpha. "He should've tracked better if he wanted her so bad!"   
  
"P-please don't--" You went to beg and were rewarded with a smack across your face. Your mouth filled with the taste of iron, your teeth had cut your lip.   
  
"Shut up!!" Davey roared.   
  
"You need to walk away while you still have legs to carry you," the other Alpha was still trying to convince him, kneeling down, almost putting himself between your body and your assailant. "You will be in piss-shit central for even touchin' her; you really want to know what will happen if you claim her?"   
  
You didn't know who this Alpha was, but you cowered behind him, terrified to do much else; as such you didn't see it when Davey socked his companion square in the jaw.   
  
" _FUCK OFF SIMON!_ " That beast was in full rut, his biology was all that controlled him now. 'Simon' tumbled back, his face starting to purple. "GET YOUR OWN 'MEGA, I'M TAKIN' THIS ONE!!"   
  
Simon's eyes were wide, but yours went wider as you watched him run off. _'Wait!!'_ You screamed in your head as you tried to curl your body from your attacker's hand. _'Come back!! Please he's a monster, please!!'_   
  
There wasn't much good in voicing said pleas as Davey propped himself over you, teeth clenched in that sickening grin. "Just you n' me, 'Mega," he snickered, leaning down to nuzzle your grimy neck while you clenched your eyes shut. "You're gonna feel so good around my dick; take it like a good girl--"   
  
Whatever he was to say next, he would never say; a deafening squelch filled your ears and your eyes snapped open. Davey was beside you, gulping in air as blood streamed down from his temple, his hair and flesh kicked up in a baseball sized wound on his head.   
  
No, baseball _bat_ sized.   
  
An ear splitting whistle filled the air as that barbed wire monstrosity came into view, along with its owner. With you flat on the ground, he seemed a hundred feet tall as he stalked over to Davey's twitching body, lifting his heel to dig into the bloody mass on his head.   
  
"You _fucked up_ , didn't you David?" His voice was syrupy but no less cold close up, as you watched with wide eyes as the Apex addressed his lesser. "You knew damn well this one has my name on it... and you thought you could stick your nasty little pencil dick in between her legs and what? _Claim_ her?" You shrieked when the bat came down again, a thick crunch cracking Davey's skull and releasing grey matter. "Surprised there's any brains in there at all, fuckwad!"   
  
You gawked as blood spattered across your face, the Apex - who you could only assume was Negan - laid into his now dead soldier. He was determined to turn his brains to slurry, and as you watched in terror you barely registered your own body moving, creeping away as you attempted survival. You crawled to your knees, nearly ready to make a break for it - but as you went to move, a fresh set of hands grabbed your shoulders.   
  
"Won't do to have runnin' off now, doll," a familiar voice - Simon, was it? - whispered in your ear. His thick arms wrapped under your arms, keeping you stood but incapacitated. "He's mad now... don't want him furious."   
  
Your body shook and you struggled, kicking against his legs to no avail; you weren't going anywhere. You could only shake and watch as the Apex slowed his swings, panting and near growling, Davey's head now completely separated from existence.  
  
Then he turned and looked at you. 

"...you poor thing," he husked, catching his breath; he edged slowly over to you, never breaking his brown eyed stare. "Almost got yourself saddled with numbnuts as an Alpha - you should be thanking your lucky stars right now."   
  
Still you thrashed against your captor, flailing your arms in a useless effort to hide yourself from his hungry eyes. "P-please, please let me go, I-I don't--"   
  
"Sweetheart you just got here!" The massive Apex laughed, throwing his arms out around the dimly lit woodland. "I get your cold feet though, baby - haven't even introduced myself yet! My name's Negan," his grin was wide and you stomach turned - in a different flip than before. "I'm your Alpha."   
  
Again you shook, trying to claw at the arms gripping your shoulders; Simon merely laughed behind you. "Say hello, sugar," he muttered, nodding to his boss. "Wouldn't want to be rude to your mate."   
  
"Y-you're not-!" You shouted back, fresh tears streaking your muddy face. "I-I'm nobody's mate-- I don't need--"   
  
"Oh darlin' that sweet smell on your skin tells me _just_ what you need," Negan's hand was surprisingly warm as it cradled your chin, fingertips stroking your jaw. "One whiff and I know that ripe little body is just achin' to be claimed, to be filled - and lucky duck you are, gettin' the finest Alpha in the damn state!"   
  
"And you went messin' yourself up," Simon's tongue clicked in admonition. "Tryin' to hide that pretty scent. Can't have that, 'Mega."   
  
Your neck craned to look at the moustached monster, then back at his apparent ruler; you'd never heard of two Alphas so close to each other in rut not tearing each other apart. Their biology decreed they fight til the other was dead; but this Simon had bent in practiced fashion.   
  
"Curious about Mister Pornstache over there?" Negan chuckled, rough fingers staying the skin of your throat, shoulders. "That's Simon; he's my right hand man. Knows just where I need him and when," you writhed as his hand cupped one breast, thumb circling your cold stiffened nipple. "No matter the time n' place."   
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance, sweetcheeks," his cheek pressed against yours and you could feel the grin on his face. "Negan's got some fine taste."   
  
"Damn right I do," you groaned despite yourself as Negan's second hand tweaked your other breast, fingers twitching in twin patterns against each rosy bud. Your knees were growing weak, and you damned your biology for a rush of wet between your thighs. "Mm... smells like somebody's excited!"  
  
You heard Simon breathe deeply behind you, a growl resounding against your back. "Shit, that smell could get you drunk," he laughed and turned his eye to his superior. "Want I should make myself scarce, boss? Give you two a chance to uh... get to know each other?"   
  
Negan paused as he pinched at your nipples, biting at his lip when your eyes squeezed shut. "Nah," he decided, your eyes snapping open. "Stay awhile. Think this little girl needs some convincin'."   
  
Simon's brows raised, but he gave a complacent nod. "Sure thing. Who am I to deny a lady a good time?"   
  
You kicked against him no less, twisting your hips as much as you could before a hard smack came down on your thigh. With bleary eyes you looked up at Negan, who wore a less than impressed expression. "Please, y-you don't want me!! I-I'm not-- I can't--"   
  
"Oh I'm sure you _can_ ," your legs went slack and your mouth dropped open; his hand was firmly cupped against your sex, middle and ring fingers sliding through your folds with embarrassing ease. As fast as you'd ran and as much as you protested, your body was eager to open up for this Alpha of Alphas. "Goddamn sweetheart, you're fuckin' soaked; like stickin' my hand in a puddle!" 

He knew what he was doing with those fingers, tight circles around your bud of nerves had you seeing stars. Your biochemistry was responding to him, his movements, his mouth watering pheromones; all of a sudden you were loose in Simon's arms, your weight leaning back against him. "Ahh... N-no..."   
  
"Shh, shh," Simon cooed softly in your ear, Negan's work dipping lower still. "You don't mean that, sugar... let your mate look after you."   
  
"The man's right, baby," Negan grinned as you gasped; he was quick to slide his finger into your accepting pussy, walls hot and clenching eagerly around his intrusion. "See? Your tight little cunt, she wants me in there... you just gotta get that brain on the same page."   
  
You could feel it in your skin; his presence and touch were beginning to change your mind. It was a curse - once an Alpha had his claws in you, all it took was a little more coaxing - and you'd do what you were built for. "Mm...O-ohh..." Your insides flipped again, making your body jerk and your hips buck; it knew what you needed, you just had to catch up.   
  
The thumb of his spare hand dug into your hip, holding you steady as a second finger infiltrated your tight channel; the whine it brought on was equally needy and protesting. "Oh, I know baby, I know," he whispered, drawing swirls on your flesh as he prodded your inner walls, pleased as he found the spongy pleasure center he sought out. "You relax, let your big, strong Alpha look after you; I'll make it all better."   
  
_'Why not?'_ The voice in your head sounded like your own, but it was the hormones talking. Your body ached and wriggled to Negan's ministrations, a knot beginning to tighten in your belly; he'd be the one to snap it. _'Give in - it'll feel so good, he'll be so happy - don't you want to make your Alpha happy?'_ Your foggy vision fixed on him again, mouth a little slack and drooling now. "A-Alpha..."   
  
"There's a good girl," he grinned, the snicker of his lieutenant behind you reminded you of your audience; as did the lesser Alpha's erection digging into your back. But that one didn't matter, all your attentions were focused on the man with his hand delving into your sex. "Knew you'd come around... now you're gonna come." With the sudden pressure of his thumb on your clit, his fingers hooked and mercilessly pounding inside you, his words were an order - one you fulfilled.  
  
You shrieked into the darkness, your back arching up off of Simon as your climax took hold, wave after wave crashing into you like some relentless storm. Your muscles spasmed and you whimpered in his clutches, his fingers stilling but his thumb still mashing every last pulse of your orgasm against your clit; Negan was one to keep his word. It took your body falling slack in Simon's arms, your eyes half lidded and head lolling back to finally make him pull away and taste his rewards on his digits.   
  
"Fuckin' christ, sweeter than honey," he smacked his lips as his tongue ran between his fingers; clearly you'd pleased him. You were more than glad to please him; and he wasn't close to done. Glancing around the small clearing, his eyes landed on the felled tree you'd hid under; it'd do nicely. "Si, do me a favor."   
  
He looked up; he'd been understandably distracted by the pleasure drunk Omega in his arms. "What do you need, boss man?"   
  
Negan's head jerked towards the old log; it was thick, wide enough that Simon could lean against it without sitting. "You lean on up against that tree there... and grab her under the knees, open up that pretty pink hole." 

Your mind seemed to clear a bit at his words, squirming again; but Simon was already dragging you over, getting comfortable against the sodden bark before his hands gripped the backs of your thighs, effectively opening you up wide for Negan. Any easier and you would've been gift wrapped for him.   
  
"Oh that is a fuckin' _sight_!" Negan laughed, unstrapping the belt in his jeans as he sauntered towards you, Simon's breath hot on your neck. "All slick and shiny for me in the moonlight; fuck if I only had a camera!"   
  
You groaned, squinting up at his imposing figure while you heard a zipper coming down, the rustle of fabric... you knew just what was coming, and your blood rang out for it. "N-Negan..." you murmured; this time your squirm rocked against Simon's unattended cock, forcing a grunt.   
  
"Quit wrigglin', honey," Simon warned in your ear, his fingers digging into your legs. "He'll give you what you're wantin', just be patient."   
  
"Sooner than you think," your eyes went wide as you felt a thick warmth against your sex, only to look down and be met with one of the largest cocks you'd ever set eyes on. Your surprise plastered on your face, he smirked as he let his flared tip slide against your entrance, just beginning to press home. "Gonna show you right where you belong."   
  
It was one hard thrust into your welcoming wet, and he was sheathed balls deep inside you; your hands clutched at the bark on either side of you, a piercing scream flying from your throat. You swore you could hear whoops and cheers in the distance. "Ah-Alpha-- Ahh it's too big, please--" his thick girth was close to splitting you open, even as your fluttering pussy worked to accommodate him.  
  
Still, for a few moments he merely held himself within you, his cock throbbing against your own pulses. " _Hush_ Omega - gotta get you used to takin' me in," he finally drew back, only to snap forward just as quickly; and your screams slowly turned to moans.   
  
He was eager to pound away, his eyes locked on his length disappearing inside you with every jerk of his pelvis into yours;   you were barely plaintive anymore, your moans clearly those of pleasure. What was less pleasing was the sight of Simon, nearly hidden behind your hair, his jaw clenched and eyes shut tight in an effort to keep himself still; a fertile Omega literally laid out on top of him was a maddening thing to resist. But he stayed loyal, the poor man, nails almost beginning to bite into your skin - he'd earned a reward.   
  
"Simon," Negan growled, two sets of dark brown eyes meeting over your shoulder. Negan's hands moved to the backs of your thighs, just under where Simon's held you up. "Play with her titties."  
  
His right hand man looked gobsmacked, lust blown eyes wide as saucers; he'd seen lesser men than him tricked into worse by Negan before, but laying a hand on his Omega? "Are...are you sure, sir?" He double checked, his voice raw and wrecked as his vision dipped to her bouncing breasts; Negan never did stop drilling into her.   
  
"Just this once; you've got my permission," he nodded, bracing your weight in his own grip as Simon moved his hands away. "You want him to, don't you, 'Mega?" Negan drawled at you, smirking like a fox. "You want to thank him for keepin' Davey off you, don't you?"   
  
You barely had a grasp of your own mind anymore, but the Omega in you wanted to please your Alpha; and whoever he deemed worthy. "T-thank...you..." you arched against him, just narrowly meeting his eye past your shoulder. "S-Simon...please..?"   
  
Your own begging tone did it for him; his wide hands slid up your ribs, eagerly grasping the mounds of flesh, squeezing and pressing them together as he ogled on. "Oh fuck," he snarled, thumbs ghosting over your rosy peaks. "So fuckin' soft... you're a fortunate man, Negan."  
  
You screamed between them, your body eagerly reacting to both onslaughts; your rightful Alpha, pounding into your cunt, and his second-in-command, toying with your breasts with practiced dexterity. "O-oh yes, yes!" It was your first affirmation of the evening.   
  
"Oh she loves it, Si," Negan, in full blown rut, was only focused on his Omega's pleasure; if that meant a little extra hand, so be it. Her muscles were constricting around him, and it was clear their efforts were coming to fruition. "Squeezin' me _tight_... you want this knot, baby? Want to be all filled up?"   
  
The prospect would've repulsed you earlier in the night; but your primal brain had taken over, and it demanded his seed, his completion. "A-Alpha, yes...! G-give it to me, please--!"   
  
"You'll get it, baby," she was tightening up by the second, her eyes rolling back as Simon tugged at her nipples, every twist resulting in a twitching spasm around Negan's cock. His knot started to swell, beginning to catch on every thrust; it wouldn't be long, and she'd be his for good. "Si."   
  
"B-Boss?" His lieutenantr replied, still all too focused on your tits in his hands. He was grinding ever so slightly against your backside, teeth clenched in restraint.  
  
"Show me her neck." Negan panted; she was practically a vice on him now, barely letting his cock slide out with his pace. Simon was quick to comply, one hand still fondling a breast while the other strung through your hair, tugging it to the side and giving Negan a clear path to your mating spot; where you'd wear his mark all your life.   
  
"You're mine, you got that," Negan growled, breath panted across your flesh; his balls tightened as your walls started to flutter, your moans unintelligible pleas. "All - fucking - mine!"   
  
Your second orgasm sealed the deal as his teeth sank into your neck; your initial pain and shock ebbed away to total bliss, complete euphoria. You were his now, his DNA mixing at the wound, and in your womb as he pumped you full of his come, knot locking him inside you. There was no running now; you'd never want to run again.   
  
Nothing but the sound of panting filled the night air for a few moments; Simon hand grew soothing over your breast, Negan's own maneuvering you to wrap your legs around his waist. You were eager to cling to him.  
  
"What a catch, boss." Simon was the first the speak, nodding in congratulations.   
  
"That she fuckin' is... look at her; knew she'd look beautiful, all fucked out and claimed," Negan smiled, cupping your cheek, truly meaning that; but he was back to business quickly, and Simon still had his hands on you. "Now get your paws off my girl, Si. Before you lose 'em."  
  
His hands shot up in surrender as Negan hauled you off of him, your arms instinctively wrapping around your Alpha's neck; his cock wouldn't slip free for a good twenty minutes, and you whined at the movement.   
  
"No offense meant, boss," Simon was coolly apologetic, a few drops of your blood on his shirt collar; Negan had been a messy biter. "Many happy returns to the two of you. Plenty of pups, good strong Alphas."   
  
Negan's smile was cocksure and easy at his friend and soldier, one hand squeezing your ass as the other rubbed your back reassuringly. "Oh there'll be a litter runnin' around before you know it. I'll even name one after ya."   
  
Simon scoffed at that, waving a hand. "You're too kind," he noticed your nude body shivering in Negan's arms; while the two Alphas stood there fully clothed, you were still stark naked in the night air. "Think your mate might be a bit chilly, there."   
  
"That's where you're right," he nuzzled against the fresh mating wound, kissing at it. "C'mon my little Omega; how's a good hot bath sound?"   
  
You couldn't have cared less that you were filthy, but anything that involved your Alpha's hands on you sounded like heaven. "Yes please!" You chirped happily. Why ever had you run in the first place?   
  
"Good," he began the hike back to Sanctuary, unaware of Simon studying your blood stain on his shirt; he had a fresh new Omega to attend to. "Now sweetheart, with all that out of the way... what's your name?"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of got away from me, but I think it got pretty hot! Let me know what you think in the comments! Does this one warrant a sequel?


	9. Happily married man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the dead started walking around, Negan had a wife...
> 
> ABO kink  
> Control kink  
> Breeding kink
> 
> -cheating  
> -alcohol consumption
> 
> (The reader is no angel in this one folks!)

He was a happily married man.  
  
Negan told himself that every morning, staring into his reflection in the mirror; and every morning, he'd believe it a little bit less. He'd stare into his own hazel brown eyes, trying to drill the message in, but it only grew harder to believe. To keep pretending.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love his wife; he did. His Lucille was the sweetest woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and she'd always been good to him, a wonderful wife. He'd married her right out of high school, so certain his love would be enough to hold them together. And he did love her; he loved every single part of her Beta DNA.  
  
That's where the problem laid; chemistry.  
  
He was an Alpha, no denying that; and to the untrained eye, most would think Lucille was an Omega, so demure and soft. He thought he could trick his hind brain into the same, make his blood believe that a gentle Beta was just as good, more than enough; but it'd been more than 20 years, and the Alpha in him was starving for the real thing.  
  
Every morning he'd tell himself he was happily married, tell himself how much he loved his wife; and almost every night, he'd feed Lucille some excuse to sneak off, his poor partner none the wiser. It was always to the same club, the same booth, to watch the same girl.  
  
That pretty little Omega girl.  
  
She wasn't a dancer, just a waitress; it wasn't safe for an Omega on the pole, too dangerous. He liked it that way though; it felt like his own private show, watching her weave between tables, collecting tips and swatting hands from her behind. He liked that about her; despite her own body chemistry, she stood up for herself and wasn't afraid to smack someone who got too touchy. Much like him, she was resisting her blood too; but he knew what she was, regardless. He could identify her scent above the dank odor of perfumes and liquor whenever he entered the club; something hot, spicy enough that he could taste it on his tongue and it made his mouth water. He was dying to take a bite.  
  
Which is why he avoided her section like the plague. He couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to meet her; given the opportunity, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He'd bite; _hard_. So he settled for his little show, telling himself sight and smell were enough to satisfy him, that he could live with it and maintain his marriage vows.  
  
That was all well and good; until the fateful night the second waitress called in sick, and someone had to cover her section. Til the night they'd be forced to meet.  
  
He was so focused on the sway of her hips he didn't even realize they were swaying up to his table. It took a clearing of her throat and a hand on that tempting hip to get his attention, to draw up his eye.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
Up close, he knew he was done for; she was beautiful in an effortless way, her features stating _'I'm an Omega, and you can't touch me'_. She tossed her hair to one side, raising a brow at the gawking Alpha. "Well? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He blinked and coughed into his fist, trying to restore his body to a normal functioning state. "Bourbon, straight," he muttered, raising three fingers. "On my tab."  
  
"No fuss, I like that," she smiled, and his fist clenched out of view. "What's your name?"  
  
He stared incredulously. "Why'd you need to know my name?"  
  
The smile turned to a smirk, a derisive chuckle. "For your tab; or should I just put it under tall dark and handsome?"  
  
_'Oh fuck.'_ His jeans were straining.  
  
"It's Negan." He allowed his own smile, and thank goodness for the low lights of the club or he'd have seen her blush. She nodded and stepped away, that enticing bottom almost daring him to follow. He was well and truly fucked now.  
  
_'Fucking fuck fuck,'_ He recited in his head, massaging his temples despite no headache. His plan had been foiled,and the echo of 'happily married' was growing steadily quieter in his brain.  
  
_'She came right over here--'_  
  
_'Holy hell she smells so good--'_  
  
_'I gotta get out of here, get home, Lucille--'_  
  
_'She's so fuckin' hot, goddamn--'_  
  
_'Lucille--'_  
  
_'It'll be weird if I just leave--'_

_'Lu--'_  
  
"Bourbon, for one tall, dark and Negan," his panicked thoughts were brought to a halt with an ice cold glass and her warm gaze. As she leant down to set it before him, he caught a heftier glimpse of her breasts beneath her barely there top; he thought his dick was about to break through the zipper. He thanked her, raising his glass to her before taking a sip; it washed the taste of her from his tongue for a moment. She still stood there, watching curiously. "So, plannin' on gettin' a dance tonight, or just campin' out again?"  
  
She was brazen; defying her inner Omega and it only made him want her more. "I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed.  
  
She didn't buy that. "Oh I think you do," he didn't show his alarm as she plopped into the booth beside him, looking at him like she knew all his secrets. "You're in here all the time, mister; always this booth, always three drinks, but never a dance."  
  
_'How the fuck does she know what I order?'_ He didn't voice it, simply let the Omega speak.  
  
"I thought maybe you had a thing for Violet, since she's always waiting on you; she thinks so too," she smirked, leaning in a little closer. "But that's not true, is it?"  
  
His mouth felt dry, his palms sweating as he tried to process her words. Maybe it hadn't just been a look; maybe she did know all his secrets. He glanced down to find her small hand on his thigh, so close to where he ached for her touch - his brain screamed for him to go, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Gotta fill in the blanks for me, hon," she murmured, her fishnet coated leg pressed firm against his. "Go on, tell me I'm wrong... _Alpha_."  
  
He'd never heard his title off an Omega's lips before; much less in such a breathy, hungry tone. He was in trouble, he knew that; and he only wanted to sink deeper.  
  
"I-I'm married, sweetheart," he growled, trying to tear his eyes from her irresistible mouth. "Y-you're barkin' up the wrong tree."  
  
She seemed to tense slightly, but only scented him rather than pull away. "You don't smell claimed," she murmured, almost nuzzling into his neck. "You do smell _amazing_ though..."  
  
"That's enough!" He hissed, finally finding his mettle; he pushed her back firmly, finally looking away. "I-I've got a wife, lady, I'm not gonna-- you're not--"  
  
"Not what? Beta?" She'd hit the nail on the head there with how furiously he glared at her. _'Bingo.'_ "Alright Negan; keep playing house. Keep tellin' yourself you don't need what you need," she stood up, but pulled a  notepad from her tiny apron and scribbled something down. "But when you're ready to stop pretending... and you can't stop thinking of how good I smell," she leaned across and slid the note to him, making burning eye contact. "You come find me."  
  
She made sure her hips swished a little bit more as she walked away; the line was cast, it was up to him to bite.  
  
He picked up the paper with shivering fingers - an address stared back.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
Y/N had been eyeing Negan for almost as long as he'd been doing to her. She was new in town, running away from an arranged engagement to some "upstanding Alpha" - who was about as interesting as white glue. That wasn't for her; she wanted to stretch her legs, know a little freedom, maybe find an Alpha on her own. She wasn't in the market for a lifetime mate; she just wanted a life of her own.  
  
She'd picked up the job at the strip club to pay for her small apartment, and between tips and salary, she was managing. Sure, the management was greasy as hell and the girls could be vapid, but it was a life she chose, and she was satisfied with that.  
  
It wasn't until he walked in that she started craving more.

Sure, he was on the older side, a little more salt than pepper in his beard, but that only made him more alluring. To her nose, his scent was one of rare steak and top shelf whiskey; he smelled like everything worth devouring. The near silence, how he didn't interact with anyone but the other waitress; he was a mystery, and the risk in that drove her mad.  
  
The wedding ring bothered her initially... but that lessened every night.  
  
She wondered if he'd noticed her, at first, as he always went out of the way to sit outside her area; but his eyes began to tell a different story. It didn't take long for her to notice him watching, carefully tracking her movements and interactions with other patrons. She caught his smiles when she defended herself, how he licked his lips whenever she'd straighten from a bent position. He was just as hungry as she was, and she had to wonder how she smelt to him.  
  
Ring or not, it was blatantly clear he wanted her too; but she'd have to initiate.  
  
No big deal; Y/N was nothing if not a self starter -- so she was a bit surprised when he turned her away. She'd seen the attraction up close, so obvious in his eyes that she half expected him to fuck her then and there; but still, rejection. Whoever the wife was, she had her hooks in deep; but Y/N was no quitter either. The address was a hail mary; and as she wandered out after the club closed for the night, she began to doubt he'd even show up.  
  
She didn't see his truck, or him staring at her as she started her car.  
  
Her apartment was small, with little furnishings. It had a studio layout, everything connected, with her bed hid behind a standing screen. She sighed, figuring her night would be spent alone, and began stripping off her work clothes. She slipped on her robe, some cheap faux-Japanese print thing, working her fingers through her hair before rescuing a half empty bottle of rum from her freezer and taking a swig; her mind still wrapped up in tall, dark and Negan. Malevolent though her intentions were, she knew herself well; and that man was made to be fucking her. She'd never thought she'd be 'that type of woman' - flirting so shamelessly, practically presenting before a married man - but as she resisted some aspects of her biology, others ramped up. The need for his touch and his cock being chief among them.   
  
Maybe this was better - that he'd pushed her away. He was older, experienced; maybe he already knew the pitfalls of an affair first hand. She took a second swig, staring up at her ceiling; she hoped that had been the case. She hoped she hadn't so misread his curiosity, his indirect pursuit, as some girlish crush she made up in her head; but when she thought about those dark eyes, burning into her through and through, she had no doubts.  
  
Another sip, a sigh.  
  
A knock.  
  
More of an urgent banging than a knock. She glanced to her door and breathed in; her heart skipped a beat at the smell of grilled meat radiating from the entryway. She knew it was him before she even opened the door, and could practically feel his heartbeat through his chest when she saw his face; and what a sight it was. His brow was speckled with sweat, mouth ajar and with heavy, measured breaths; his eyes so hot and dark they practically scorched her skin.  
  
She decided she liked the burn.  
  
He braced his arms against the door frame, staring down at the tantalizing flesh she offered him; he'd followed her, found his way up, he'd knocked; he was all but a lost cause now. The air pulsed with a sexually charged silence, as his walls crumbled away.  
  
"I got a wife." His voice was hoarse, strained - an inch away from snapping.  
  
"Really?" She raised a brow; his resolve was all but decimated. She leaned up on her toes, glancing past his broad shoulders into the dingy hallway. "I don't see her."  
  
He licked his lips - in no way dry anymore - and studied her curves hidden by the flimsy dressing gown. "I'm married."  
  
She grabbed his lapels, her mouth just centimeters from his, their scents mingling in a combination more delicious than any food could ever be. "Not in here, you're not."  
  
For one split second, he thought of his dear, sweet wife.

But he'd had enough of sweet; now, he wanted savory.  
  
The tether in him snapped as his mouth came crashing into hers, vicious tongues aching for each other in an impromptu war. His long legs carried him past the threshold, past the point of no return, and he slammed the door behind him; and with it, his vows.  
  
His hands were eager to feel the flesh he'd been coveting, ripping the sash of her robe in two, tearing the garment down her shoulders; his fingers were greedy as they gripped her bare flesh, cupping her jutting breasts and bringing forth her first moan of the night. He barely made eye contact as he dipped down, lips enclosing a nipple and biting down; not enough to hurt, but enough that she knew it was a reprimand. "This what you wanted?" He prompted, an unoccupied hand smacking her ass, making her arch and involuntarily shove more of her tit against his mouth. "This why you were actin' like a fuckin' whore?"  
  
She wouldn't have that - her nails raked through his hair, making him his and pull back. Not far, though.  
  
"I didn't drive you here," she husked, dragging his jacket from his shoulders, beginning her work on his tshirt. "I didn't pull you up those stairs... y'don't get to call me a whore when you came chasin' after me."  
  
He was bare from the waist up, frustrated, and intensely aroused. He snarled and hoisted her up around his waist, making sure a hand cradled her ample backside, the other at her back. "Didn't make it hard, princess," she purred at his name for her - at least she'd take that. "Smellin' so fuckin' good... like somethin' hot, burns my tongue..." he buried his face in her neck, practically huffing the source of her magnificent fragrance. He could barely conjure his wife's face in his head.  
  
Y/N's fingers laced in his hair, moaning in praise while his mouth worked over her skin; he was every bit as ready and ravenous as she. "Knew you felt it too," she almost sneered, gasping when he nipped her mating spot - it invigorated her with reckless want. "You'd come in... one whiff of you and I'd soak through my panties... would just strip 'em off, work bare--" he settled her on the back of her threadbare couch, balancing her body as the kiss resumed a moment. "--let you take me whenever you wanted."  
  
"You--" his eyes gawked for a moment, watching a little dumbfounded as her hands worked at his belt. He didn't object as she pulled his button fly loose, tugged his zipper down; and his toes curled as her nimble fingers wrapped around his cock.  
  
It was thick, she could feel that much; thicker than she'd ever had before. Hot to the touch, she stroked him a few times, watching the darkness in his eyes grow before she pulled him free. It was even more daunting now, fleshy and long and leaking pearly white precum. She worried a moment that he wouldn't fit inside her - but that was erased with a deep breath in. He wouldn't smell the way he did if he wasn't destined to fill her like a missing piece. "Alpha..." she groaned, suddenly salivating.  
  
He hissed in response, eyes scrunching shut as her soft hands explored his length, her thumb running across his tip and making him jolt. "Goddammit, 'mega... fuck me that's good." He let his head dip back as her hand slipped lower, caressing his sac as she jerked away.  
  
She smirked up at him through her lashes, watching the intense fervor on his face. "Just dyin' to fuck me, aren't you Alpha? You want to know what the real thing feels like, huh?" She let go of his balls to grab his hand, placing his fingers just inches from her mound. "Go on, baby... you can touch me."  
  
He was driven entirely by his urges now, and it took no convincing for him to delve inside her, part her folds and coat his digits in the slick he'd caused. He learned quickly that the sounds of an Omega, whimpering and purring at his touch, was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard; particularly from _this_ Omega.  He almost scolded himself, having deprived himself of his natural self for so long; but then, he'd never wanted to, not up until her. 

"O-oh Alpha, _yes_ that's perfect," she arched off the edge of the sofa, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other intermittently squeezed and stroked him. His motions were strangely perfect, yet wild and erratic; he touched with the excitement of a teenager and the dexterity of an expert. As his thumb ground against her clit, almost punishingly, she nearly howled. "F-fuck you're gonna make me cum--!"  
  
"Then fuckin' cum," he rasped, pressing his mouth to hers; it wasn't a kiss, simply panting against one another. He wanted to be as close as possible to watch her fall apart, swallow all her grateful moans like they could sustain him. "Cum for me; _cum_ , 'mega, be my slut, be my perfect little slut--"  
  
Somehow, 'slut' sounded just fine to her - and it was the push she needed. Her walls were a vice as she climaxed around his fingers, screaming for every one of her neighbors to hear. She rode his hand as best she could from her teetering position, hips bucking and jerking with spasms while he drew out the moment, mouth sealing over hers while his digits slowed; but didn't pull away. He felt an immeasurable pride swell in his chest, as the undone Omega pawed at his shoulders, pleading for a reprieve while aching for more; its what his DNA had been screaming for, and he was gladly lapping it up.  
  
This level of control... he liked it. It suited him.  
  
Licking her juices from his fingers was like sampling heat itself from the sun; he still couldn't quite place the spice, the bite on his tongue, but he didn't have to to know he was addicted to it. "Holy fuck, 'mega, you cum so pretty," he drawled, stepping forward the final inch, the head of his solid cock prodding her sodden sex. "Gotta get inside you-- fuckin' christ--" he paused, meeting her eyes again - pupils blown, bleary with need - all for him. And for a moment his conscious brain slipped back. "Uh... what- what's your name, baby?"  
  
She blinked - realizing she'd never bothered with that detail - and laughed at her own shortsightedness. He felt a pang at that sound - he found he liked it. "It's Y/N," she whispered, crossing her ankles at his back. "I hope that's enough info for you to fuck me into next week."  
  
_'The mouth on her!'_ He grinned back at her as he bucked forward, burying deep within her channel in answer to her plea. "I'll fuck you into next year, you little slut," he promised; he set a rapid, craving driven pace as too quick spanks came down on her backside; the tightening of her already clamping walls proved she liked it rough. "Shit, sweetheart, you're so damn tight--!"  
  
She chuckled breathlessly at that, weaving her fingers across the back of his neck. "Made to take this cock," she murmured, bouncing against him as best she could to meet his thrusts; he had two decades of self imposed control to make up for. "Omega pussy just _feels_ right, doesn't it Negan?"  
  
His mind was sex-addled, he didn't know what he was saying; that's what he'd lie to himself later. "Fuck yes, Y/N; made to be my personal fuckin' cocksleeve," he growled, her nails biting at his skin lightly; she had enough commonsense to not leave marks. "This wet cunt is goddamn mine now, you hear me? My own to fuck, use--whatever the fuck I want--"  
  
"Yess--!" She whined back, grinding down for added pleasure as he held his length inside her, memorizing how every soft ridge clung to him. She was glad to accept him; whether he meant it or not, this was the best fuck of her life. She wasn't going to say no to another round or two. "Yes, Negan, Alpha-- whatever the hell you want, fucking fuck me-!"  
  
He didn't care as much about leaving marks; his fingers dug in and bruised her hips, squeezing her flesh wherever he could reach while he pistoned into her like a man on a mission. "That's right, my own personal slut, my private fuckin' Fuck toy --my Omega on command--" he was panting now, sweating like a sun was about to burst inside him, and the knot he'd been denying for years was thickening at his base; pushing 45 and he was still having firsts. "S-shit I'm close-- I wanna knot you, baby, fill you up so good--"  
  
"Do it," she implored him, her legs tightening all the more; his thrusts were growing out of time, twitching as he held that last shred of control. She didn't want that; in fact she knew once she felt him coursing inside her, that'd finally snap the orgasmic knot in her belly. She just needed his knot first. "I-I'm safe, please Alpha, knot my tight pussy, give me what we both need, please, please, _please_ \--!"  
  
Her incredibly arching back was all that kept his teeth from sinking in, claiming her, as his knot popped with his climax; instead his canines embedded in the swell of her breast as he twitched and bucked against her, his thick cock spilling ropes of his seed within her crevice. Sure enough, it ensured her orgasm; squeezing him so tightly as she came, screaming his name, that if not for that hard, freshly popped knot, she would've pushed him right out. It was a feeling that would imprint on him the rest of his life; her blood on his lips, her sex around him, her voice in his ears.  
  
It felt like that moment was all he'd ever need - but time ticks on just the same.

The silence now between them was one of realization, the shock of the aftermath when an irredeemable act has been committed. He held her tightly, almost like he feared she'd slip away if he let go; but as the cloud of desire slowly disappeared, he knew it was due in part that he didn't want to leave. To leave would be to admit what he'd done; thrown away his marriage, his darling wife, for this young Omega with a touch like fire. To realize that he couldn't hold back, that he was weak; but that in that moment of total dominion over Y/N, he'd never felt stronger.  
  
Worst yet, was coming to terms with the fact that it would definitely happen again. He'd finally had a taste, and every drop he'd ever wring from the young thing would never be enough to sate his desire.  
  
He tried so hard to rationalize it, as the Omega kissed his neck, stroked his shoulders. _'What Lucille doesn't know won't kill her.'_  
  
_'It's not the end of the world.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave me a comment I love to hear from you all! ♡♡♡


	10. Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this one took me a few months of work, and isn't *technically* NeganXreader... but it is a sequel to the one shot "Run" 
> 
> SIMON X READER
> 
> ABO kink  
> Breeding kink   
> Voyeurism kink (kinda?)   
> Cuckold kink   
> Mild dub con

  
  
  
As fate would have it, being the Omega to an Apex had its perks.   
  
You had full run of Negan's personal floor, your own private room, you never wanted for warmth or safety, and you hadn't gone to bed hungry once since that night, the run. He treated you like a queen, ensuring your entertainment when he wasn't around, and keeping your time occupied - and legs spread - whenever he had a moment. It was a charmed life; and your Alpha-pheromone steeped brain swam in bliss. Why had you ever thought to run?   
  
_'Because Negan likes a show,'_ you'd tell yourself, often falling asleep curled into his arms. _'It wouldn't be any fun without a challenge.'_   
  
The lesser Alphas revered you, and the other freshly mated Omegas envied you. Although they too were now bonded with the Alpha who'd caught them, anyone with eyes could see the benefit of being claimed by an Apex Alpha. First pick of any goods, guaranteed safety, and a natural respect from almost every soul in Sanctuary. It was the height of luxury at the end of the world.  
  
You almost didn't mind the wives... almost.  
  
But no man could be perfect. At least they were all simple Betas; they'd serve their purposes, hopefully catch more progeny, but they'd never share his bed, and only your pups would truly be his. If they ever wound up taking.   
  
It wasn't unusual for an Omega not to fall pregnant when out of heat; it was one of the few defense mechanisms your blood group had. But now, claimed and fucked almost every night, it seemed odd that his seed hadn't planted yet; or maybe the signs just weren't showing.   
  
It's tricky to track a pregnancy in the apocalypse; and you were hoping your oncoming heat would cinch the deal. But again, tracking that was nearly impossible; disjointed and erratic with the introduction of new hormones, you couldn't guess when it'd hit. You just had to wait; but it'd been over a month, and he couldn't stay put forever.   
  
It was just your bad luck when your heat hit when Negan was miles away.   
  
Balled up in soaked sheets, you found yourself coiled into a ball of pain and muscle spasms with every movement. Your body had shocks going off all through it; it was ready for a knot, for pups, and the ache between your legs was enough to make you scream. Bedding wet with sweat and tears, you sobbed quietly and resisted the urge to move, knowing full well that there was no chance of you getting to Negan; but a part of you wanted to try anyway.   
  
"Negan," you whined, your nails almost tearing holes in the linen, vision blurry with tears and lust. "F-fuck... Negan why now, I need-- fuck, Negan please...!!"   
  
You begged to nothing, of course; you'd tried connecting to him with the radio he'd left you, but all you got was static. You had no idea why he wasn't answering, what could've happened; your terrified mind dared to wonder if he'd been bit or killed, but you wouldn't let yourself believe that. Not your Negan. Not your Alpha.   
  
You tried to grab at the bottle of water on your nightstand, anything to quench the heat rolling through you, but found it spilling when your shaking hands lost grip. This was hellish; you'd never felt such a hideous pain or ridiculous craving, but knew it was your biology. Your curse. The timing of it all - the near constant sex, the long overdue heat, and Negan's absence - were combining into a dangerous mixture.   
  
Possibly even fatal.   
  
Heats had killed Omegas before, you could remember learning that somewhere. It wasn't common, but it wasn't rare either; and in your reality of dangers, any threat had to be taken seriously. 

Taking up the radio again, you tuned it to the private frequency you shared. You had to make him come back; your life depended on it.   
  
"N-Negan..." you pleaded to the unyielding static. "Alpha... P-please, Alpha, I need you... Negan... Negan!"   
  
You nearly sobbed the last utterance, your body wracked with a painful stabbing in your loins; how you could feel such ache at nothingness was horrendous. You shrieked into a pillow, praying anybody, anywhere would hear you, rescue you, help you.   
  
Maybe even that sweet Alpha who'd been there that night. Who'd touched you.  
  
You'd thought of Simon from time to time since the Omega Run, of his wide and warm hands playing with you; you hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, but his deep rasp and scratch of his moustache were deeply imprinted on you now. You thought of him in fleeting moments, at once feeling guilty for imagining someone other than your precious Apex; and at the moment, you cursed yourself, and wondered if your mental straying had damned you to a heat death. It seemed a cruel way to go... but you were supposed to honor your Alpha.   
  
Sobbing again, you practically tore into the pillows. Perhaps it was truly the end.   
  
_**-"Y/N?"-** _ your eyes shot wide, a familiar deep drawl emanating from the radio. _ **-"Omega, baby - can y'hear me?"-**_  
  
Thanking any god under the sun, you snatched up the radio, mustering all your strength to reply. "A-Alpha, you're okay!? Oh god--"  
  
_**-"Rotten fuckin' storm rollin' over us, sweetcheeks,"-** _ he explained. Your panic eased slightly, though not enough. _**-"Fuckin' with all our frequency shit over here. Took forever just to get me through t'you. Is my girl alright?"-**_  
  
Your eyes brimmed with fresh tears, realizing the sunny day outside your window. Wherever he was, it was far; he'd never make it back in time. "M-my heat came, Alpha," you stammered, terror running through you like cold lightning. "I-its so bad, I've never... I-I'm scared, Negan, it's never been like this..."   
  
For a few seconds, there was only static; you thought the signal had been lost again.   
  
_**-"...Shit,"-** _ he finally snarled, frustration brewing in his tone. _**-"Shit fuck fuckin' shit. Goddamn it-- D'you think you can hold on, for me? I'll be back quicker than a rocket, baby, I swear."-**_  
  
You breathed through another roiling pain, your body growing weaker. "I-I don't know. No heat has ever been like this... I-I've been trying to get through all day, the storm... it's only got worse."  
  
Miles upon miles away, Negan ran a hand over his face. Why had he gone out so far when they'd been trying for weeks to bring this on? Was this run really that important? They were questions he didn't have time to ponder - her whines and whimpers on the other end were growing unbearable.   
  
Something had to be done.   
  
_**-"Fuck-- okay darlin', Y/N, you listen and you stay awake for me,"-** _ he growled in command, hoping it'd have the same authoritative effect from a distance. _ **-"Alpha's gonna take care of this, of you. You sit tight babygirl."-**_  
  
You stared at the radio while it went silent again - at least you got to hear his voice.   
  
Negan's fist met the roof of the truck he was holed up in. The storm had hit fast and hard, regular roadways washed out. The constant, persistent rain meant he and his team weren't budging for hours; and his fresh little Omega didn't have that kind of time. He could picture her doubled over body, screaming for him in a lethal pain. He couldn't let that be; he had to find a way to save her.   
  
Damn his bleeding heart.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned, tuning his radio to a separate frequency. _ **-"Si. Copy. You there, y'old bastard?"-**_  
  
He most certainly was.   
  
Simon's room was 1 floor down and 2 rooms over from where Y/N took up her residence; he'd been fine, pushing her from his thoughts, til that very morning. It was that morning that the thick, intoxicating, luring scent of her heat wafted through the air ducts, along with the odd sob or scream.   
  
He'd been pinned to his bed, stiff as diamond ever since. He was lucky that he kept his radio by his bedside as well; he didn't require much to retrieve it.   
  
"Copy, boss," he huffed back, trying to belay the wrecked nature of his state. "How goes the mission?"   
  
_**-"Fuckin' peachy,"-** _ Negan spat. -"Got hit _ **with a Nor'easter from hell out here; goin' to be at least another day til we can kick rocks n' get back."-**_  
  
That had Simon sitting up, doing the math in his head. Y/N's heat had been delaying itself for whatever reason, but it was obviously in full swing; he wasn't sure if she had the strength to last that long.   
  
"Rotten luck," he replied, licking his parched lips. "Want I should keep this place cool til you're back?"   
  
Negan's grip was so tight on his radio, another squeeze and it might've shattered. It wasn't supposed to be this way. His little Omega, the one he'd picked out himself, who obeyed him, worshipped him... miles away and out of his hands. He cursed inwardly, damning the situation; but if he didn't want to find her dead alive when he returned, this was the only way.   
  
-" _ **Actually,"-** _ he spoke through grinding teeth. - _ **-"There's somethin' I need you to do..."-**_  
  
______________________________  
  
  
You were sure you were dying; so why not go out with a bang?   
  
Your fingers were nowhere near as satisfying as Negan and his many talents, but you made do with what you had. Your limbs weak, you'd resorted to rolling to your stomach, sliding your hand between your legs and simply letting your hips do the work. Not entirely unsatisfying, you whimpered as you tried to work your way to one final climax, something to ease the burn before your heat finally engulfed you.   
  
Some small part of you felt resentment, abandonment - how could he have left you, your Apex, your everything - but it didn't keep his name from your lips as you edged closer and closer...  
  
**_-"Sweetheart,"-_ ** You groaned against the sheets, Negan's voice springing to life from the communicator. _**-"You still with us, 'mega mine?"-**_  
  
His prompting was the only thing to make you pull your hand free, shakily pressing the button to respond. "Y-yes Alpha, I'm here... it hurts so bad..." Your head was swimming; so blurred you barely registered an approaching Alpha scent.   
  
_**-"I know babygirl, I know,"**_ he cooed gently, trying to ease her. _ **-"this storm out here ain't lettin' up... looks like I'm stuck in shit city."-**_  
  
You let out a howling sob in spite of yourself; it seemed all too clear this would be what killed you. "I don't think I'm going to last... I can feel myself fading, Negan," your breathing was shallow, your surroundings unclear. "Can you -- can you keep talking to me? I-I don't want to be alone... when it happens..."   
  
_**-"You shut that mouth, don't fuckin' talk like that,"-**_ Negan hissed; she'd be alive when he returned, by any means necessary. _**-"look, sweetheart, I uh... I worked out a solution... I don't love it, but it'll keep you breathin'," he growled, knowing what was coming. "You just gotta go with it, alright?"-**_  
  
You stared at radio, confused. "Go with what?"   
  
"Hey, Y/N."  
  
You found a sudden strength to whip your head around, finding that you weren't alone.   
  
Simon, in all his Alpha glory, stood at the foot of your bed, large hands gripping the steel bedframe. He'd barely managed to pull on a layer of pants, a button down and undone boots, but the look he wore on his face is what drew your focus. His jaw clenched, pupils blown and lusting, he seemed to physically be restraining himself from jumping on you.   
  
You knew what you were looking at - an Alpha, deep in rut.  
  
The Omega part of you was ready to bend, present, relieve the pains both of you were dealing with; but the claimed part of you was setting off alarm bells that made you grab up the sheets, trying to cover your nakedness.  
  
"W-what the hell!?" You squeaked, the fatigue setting back in. "Wha-- Simon, why are you here!? T-this is my room,  I'm-- I can't--"   
  
_**-"It's okay baby,"-** _ you stared dumbly at the radio, Negan's voice sounding defeated. _ **-"I asked him to come n'... take care of you."-**_  
  
_'Oh.'_  
  
_'OH.'_  
  
"NO!" You shrieked, as loud as you could. You almost heard Simon snarl with a little indignation - but who cared? This wasn't your Alpha, no matter how he smelled. "N-no, Negan he's not my Alpha! This isn't right, he can't--!!"   
  
_**-"Hush, 'mega,"-** _ the Apex commanded, trying not to picture the two of them together. _ **-"I'm not fuckin' pleased with this either, but I'm not just goin' to sit around n' let you die."-**_  
  
"This is a one time thing, Y/N," Simon spoke gently - as much as he could - as he tried to maintain a calm. "Just going to get ya set, feelin' better til the boss gets back. You want t'feel better, don't ya?" He chanced reaching out, running a soothing hand over your uncovered ankle; your skin was hot and moist to the touch, head to toe.  
  
You gulped, eyes wide and locked on his fingers touching you. It brought you back to that night, those same digits digging into flesh, giving you to your Alpha; and his rewards for subservience. "I... you're not my Alpha."   
  
Simon fought down a growl - he knew damn well you weren't his - and simply nodded, supportive. "I know, I ain't tryin' to be. But your Alpha asked me t'come here, he loves you so much," his gaze darted between your face and the radio. "He wants you to be alright. How else are you gon' give him those strong Alpha pups, huh?"   
  
The very mention of Negan's pups, fulfilling your Omega purpose, had you keening and wriggling; even if it wasn't his hazel eyes watching you. The hunger in your body was still there; and every second Simon stood there, he looked more delicious.   
  
_**-"He's right, sweetheart,"-** _ Negan muttered from miles away. ** _-"You got to be alive for me; and right now that means takin' his dick like a good girl."-_**  
  
You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to be their good girl.   
  
_His_ good girl.  
  
_'Whose?'_   
  
"O-Okay," you whispered past dry lips, glancing up at Simon's acceptance, marked with a tinge of relief. "I-If Negan wants me to... t-to..."   
  
_**-"I fuckin' don't, but it's what needs to happen,"-**_ he grumbled. _**-"Now you be a good 'mega and get what you need."-** _  
  
The words echoed in your skull, the same ones he'd murmured to you the night of the run. _'What I need...'_ you repeated, taking in a sharp breath as Simon's hand slid a little higher, from ankle to the meat of your calf. His dark eyes locked onto your face, he came to sit on the mattress's edge, as if he were a beast approaching prey; in some ways, he was.  
  
"You're doin' great, Y/N," he murmured soothingly, nimble hands massaging your tense muscles, cupping the curve of a knee. The sensitive skin there prickled and you jolted, squeaking out a fearful sound; though you couldn't name what had scared you. "Shh, shh, it's okay, relax honey, you're fine."   
  
Negan could see it all in his mind's eye; your nervous expression, cowering and guilty, even when this was the only thing to save you. It wasn't that you were stubborn, it was that he'd trained you to be loyal; but he needed you to throw all that away, for a few minutes, at least.  
  
_**-"Simon said relax, baby,"-**_ he offered a throaty purr. _ **-"You've been good for us before... I won't get mad, I fuckin' swear. Just be a good little 'mega. Listen to me if you need to; its like I'm right there."-**_  
  
Shaking like a leaf, you let your back meet the sheets again, still staring up at Simon but listening to Negan. Your mind felt blank and racing all at once; alive with sensations, but altogether perplexed by then as well. "I-I don't know what I should be doing..." it was your first mated heat, after all.   
  
You could hear a cold mirth in Negan's laugh. _**-"Baby, you don't got to do anything; your body knows what's supposed to happen,"-**_ he hated that he was stuck describing it, while Simon's hands crept over you. _ **-"You just got to open up for 'im. Submit, Omega... your body's made for it."**_  
  
He was undeniably right; and even if your mind was still struggling, your body was already on board. As Simon grew closer, stroking your thighs from the outside in, you could feel your sex slicking even more, a veritable flood of readiness for your Alpha. An Alpha. For him.   
  
The pleasure overtook your nerves and a quiet mewl escaped you, your hands curling into the sheets again; but not in pain. Simon smiled above you, he could practically watch your walls coming down. "There you go, so good, 'mega," he praised, his fingertips coming into contact with the edge of the linen covering your torso. Licking his lips he paused, simply pressing into the exposed skin he could reach. "What say I take off this sheet, give you a little more attention? Would you like that?"   
  
Your lower lip trembled, your head still fighting against his expert touches. You tried to find the words, tell him what to do, but they just weren't coming - but Negan had them ready to go.   
  
_**-"You go ahead, Si,"-** _ he grunted; he remembered your shyness the first time in his bed, how you'd covered yourself til he'd laid you bare. _**-"Sometimes Y/N needs a firm hand... do what you got to do."-**_  
  
With a quick and firm tug, the linen was cast aside, and Simon's gaze broke from yours to drink in your nude form; you could've sworn you saw him drool. "Good god..." he husked, gripping the flesh of your hips. "You know you're twice as pretty without all that dirt on ya."   
  
Negan's hand clenched, but it was true all the same. _ **-"She's a looker, isn't she,"-** _ he smirked. _**-"Y/N, baby, he paid you a compliment; what do you say?"-** _  
  
Gasping lightly, you watched one hand slide to your middle, fingers resting softly just above your mound. "T-thank you, Simon," you whispered along with the barest of nods; it gave him permission to finally slip between your folds, wetness coating his digits instantly. "O-ohh!"   
  
"You're so welcome, doll," he replied in earnest; he was a tease, trailing his digits across your lower lips in a maddening waltz, your nub of nerves jolting any time his touch brushed it. He committed every twist and twitch your body made to indelible memory, knowing he'd likely not get this chance twice. He'd make it count. When one long finger curved inside you, your channel parting and slick to his invasion, all he could see was the whites of your eyes and the pink of the back of your throat. "Oh so _good_ , 'mega. God you are just cream of the damn crop, aren't ya?"   
  
Negan knew he shouldn't feel pride over Simon's assessment of _his_ Omega - but he did. His ego did love a good stroking. _ **-"Only the best,"-**_ he growled through the line, the raindrops overhead beating harder. _**-"and she's the absolute best... you got t'try doin' little circles around her clit, she screams bloody murder for that."** _  
  
You gawked in lust driven awe as Simon moved to do just that; but not before spitting at the cusp of your mound, watching his saliva drip down and coat your pearl. Who was that for, you wondered; you were slick and slippery enough as is, you didn't need more.   
  
Maybe he was just craving to see a piece of him on your flesh.  
  
What was more unsettling was how much you _liked_ it.   
  
Your mind washed the worry away as his second hand followed Negan's instructions, rolling firm pirouettes around your hypersensitive clit, the sensation bursting in every nerve and making your weak body arch from the bed with newfound strength. He grinned over you, his control evident, his finger still dutifully fucking you slowly all the while. Your voice was unintelligible, just groans and preening for him. For them.  
  
"Christ almighty, you weren't kidding!" Simon chuckled, both hands eagerly working away, still in disbelief over his luck. The way your hands tore at the sheets, how he could feel your pulse deep within you, squeezing him in rhythm with his strokes - he thanked whoever was listening for rainstorms. "She's gushin', boss... can't believe she lasted this long, so needy..."   
  
It perturbed Negan - Simon's hands doing what he couldn't, firstly - but also the idea that she'd come so close to death, he'd come so close to losing her. He couldn't lose his mate; not again. Even if it meant someone else fucking her to safety. _**-"Make her cum, Si,"-**_ the sooner he did, the sooner you were safe, and the sooner he'd get his mitts off of you. _**-"she needs it."-** _  
  
"I got her," he promised, turning his attentions back to you, twitching hips and wordless pleading. He went from slow strokes and gentle circles to full out thrusting, nearly mashing your bud of nerves without hitting painful levels. "I got you, don't I, 'mega? You want t'cum, cum for m-- for us, yeah?" He hoped Negan hadn't caught that.   
  
"Y-yes--!" You whined, throwing your head back as his dexterous hands found the right spots, inside and out; the coil in you was twisted so tightly, so near snapping, you were so near the edge. "Oh fuck, oh fuck I'm close, g-aahh!"   
  
You didn't expect it when he leaned in so close, the heat radiating off his skin, so close you could drink in his one-of-a-kind scent - which shouldn't have smelled so delicious - and he bit at your ear just so softly you could see yourself crumbling for him.   
  
"Cum for me, Y/N," he whispered through gritted teeth, tonguing the sensitive skin of your neck. "Cum, just for me."  
  
And curse your unfaithful body, you did.   
  
Maybe it was your heat, how long you'd been aching for an Alpha, or the thrill of new hands on you, but the orgasm that overtook you was blinding. Your vision white, you hardly registered your cries and praises, thankful your mouth hadn't betrayed you in screams of 'Alpha!' Over and over again. The heat, momentarily at least, subsided with your climax, though Simon sought to extend it as long as he could, prodding at your sweet spot with tapping fingers, cooing in quiet whispers that you bet Negan couldn't hear.   
  
It was as your moans petered off, reduced to blissful panting, that the whole of the situation came down on your head. You'd cum on command for Simon; decidedly not your Alpha. You weren't meant to do that for anyone but your Negan, and yet you had; and by the way Simon was smirking down at you, he couldn't have been more pleased. His fingers were still inside you, sliding gently to keep the flame burning; but you both knew very well that this exchange was far from over.   
  
The buzz of the radio nearly had you jumping out of your skin. _ **-"...are you alright, babygirl?"-** _ Negan's voice was ragged with rage; though it sounded suspiciously similar to how he did during sex. You wondered what he'd got up to on his end of the line.   
  
"Y-yes Alpha," You murmured, though your eyes were still locked with Simon's. "The... the heat's a little better now. I'm... I'm better."   
  
As furious as he was, Negan breathed a sigh of relief; you were a step further from death, which meant he still had his precious Omega at home. You'd need one hell of a scrub afterwards though; he didn't want any trace of Simon left on you. _ **-"I'm so glad, 'mega. You know how I need ya,"** _ he swallowed down his pride, yet again, knowing what would have to come next. _ **-"You uh... you know what happens now, darlin'. Got you all ready n' shit... now you're gonna need a good fucking."**_  
  
The terror and arousal struck you at once, knowing that ultimately, it was what you needed. Flashes of Simon grasping your hips, taking you like a beast, entered your mind and you whined accordingly. Simon responded sweetly, pulling his hands from your nethers, wiping them clean before cradling your face to soothe you. He'd gone from ginger and careful to awfully familiar very quickly.   
  
"Don't worry, Y/N, it's gonna be fine," he promised, thumbs smoothing over your cheekbones. "It's just-- it's just like gettin' a shot from the doctor, isn't it? Just somethin' you need to make you feel good."   
  
_**-"That's right, sweetheart,"-** _ Your Alpha chimed in from the radio, trying to be as supportive as he could. You were _his_ \- but you were scared, and it had to happen either way. _**-"He's just fillin' in today, your regular doc will be back for your proper physical real goddamn soon."-** _  
  
With the summoning of all your bravery, you steeled yourself and gave Simon a sharp nod. You could feel the heat beginning to creep back in; it wouldn't truly subside without an Alpha's intervention. Simon's nod in turn was graceful, standing to shed the little clothing he wore, and you admitted inwardly just how good he looked; thick corded muscle along his tall, lean frame, skin sunnied and rough in the right places. Had it been a choice, which Alpha would _you_ have picked?   
  
_**-"Present for 'im, darlin',"-** _ Negan's command snapped you out of your appreciative trance, just as your eyes fell to Simon's cock; you'd only felt it bulge that night, but looking at him now, the sheer size of it rivaled Negan's. Thick with a vein you could almost see pulsing, topped with a red and fleshy head that looked all too appetizing; but that wasn't for you to think about - he was just filling in. _ **-"all fours now, get comfy."-** _  
  
"Yes, Alpha." You muttered, beginning to turn; but Simon stopped you. In a silent exchange, he shook his head and held a finger to his lips; despite your confusion, you let his shockingly gentle touch guide you to your back, legs bent at the knees as he crawled between them. This wasn't average mating behavior - in fact it almost bordered on intimacy, like something reserved just for Negan.   
  
But what Negan couldn't see, he'd never know about.   
  
He didn't care for the silence coming from your end; waiting for the telltale yelp that meant you were getting fucked, the grunt or groan from the maddening coupling. None of it came, and it had him worried. _**-"Simon, everything fine over there?"-** _ he asked, a clap of thunder and flash of lightning illuminating his surroundings. _**-"Y/N bein' a good girl?"-**_  
  
"All's dandy, boss man," Simon reassured him, as his gaze was locked deep with yours. One arm supported his weight as the other grasped his length, lining it up with your messy slick, revelling in your velvety texture. You seemed to spread your legs further, shaking hands resting on his ribs as he began to plunge home. "Mm... you trained her well."   
  
You were dazed and perplexed by this slow, gentle thrust; Negan wasn't like this, not with you. Simon's eyes were mesmerizing, pupils so wide in lust, mouth gaping in shared pleasure as he slid into you, not stopping til he'd hilted completely. It was a different sensation altogether - and while you always climaxed from Negan's rough handling, you could just as easily see the positives here too.   
  
_**-"...Y/N?"-** _ your name on Negan's voice startled you, a reminder that this was not lovemaking - it was a medical procedure. _**-"You okay there?"-** _  
  
"Y-yes Alpha!" You yelped his title as Simon pulled back, only to thrust forward slow, deep and hard. _'Oh god--!'_ "I-I... I don't know what to do..."  
  
As much as he hated hearing your sounds of pleasure and knowing he wasn't causing them, he was at least glad you weren't being forced. Never, in his Sanctuary. _**-"You just curl up and enjoy it, baby,"-** _ he decreed. He could feel the radio almost cracking in his hand; when he had  a thought. _ **-"Si... you get 'er to cum, but don't you fuckin' dare cum inside her."-** _  
  
It put a damper on his even, measured strokes for a moment, as his dark eyes stared at the radio to your left. An Omega could survive without a proper knotting, but fluid sharing was the most surefire method. Why on earth couldn't he just fuck you full, it's not like you could--  
  
Unless you weren't--   
  
It dawned on him as his eyes widened over you; Negan hadn't been able to knock you up yet. You were, in his crass mind, open for business.   
  
He physically bit back a growl as the idea of claiming your first litter of pups filled his head; Negan's bite was on your skin, but if it was his babies growing inside you...   
  
But he knew Negan; and as much as he loved you, mothering another man's pups wasn't something he'd allow.   
  
"S-sure thing, Negan," Simon husked, resuming his pace, making your face contort in excitement. Even if he couldn't fill you, he could still make love to you. His  forearms held him up as his hands stroked your hair, mouths inches from brushing as he fucked you thoroughly, grinding his pelvis up against yours so that you'd feel every inch. He'd make his one time count. "She'll be good to go when you come back."   
  
That's when the lightning crashed over Negan's truck again, the rain becoming torrential, the atmosphere inhospitable. It was your quiet whimpers and moans that he heard last, before the line turned to infuriating static; effectively cutting him off from the very act he'd puppeteered.   
  
He roared bloody murder in the cab of his truck, the world soaked and drowning around him; but there was nothing he could do.   
  
"N-Negan?" On your end, you grasped the radio, shaking it as it replied with mere static and fuzz. The storm must've grown worse, knocking out comms; and there were you, Simon's dick plunged so deep in your cunt you could feel him in your belly. To his credit, he'd stopped thrusting, but hadn't pulled away; he searched your face, looking for what you hoped he wouldn't see. "W-we... we should stop... until he can tune in to... us."   
  
"Yea," Simon murmured in agreement; but his hips kept on pumping, torso pressing yours to the mattress. "Do you really want me to stop, Y/N?" He prompted when you had remained speechless, your walls clenching and tightening around his shaft. "D'you want me to stop... or do you want me to keep fuckin' this beautiful goddamn pussy til you cum?"   
  
Your skin was cooler than it'd been all day,  yet your heart raced and your cheeks went red. Simon wasn't your Alpha, he had no business on top of you as he was; but if he were to stop, you felt like you'd die. "N-Negan--"   
  
"--isn't here," he finished, his pistoning getting faster, more concentrated. "What do you want, Y/N? D'you want me to keep goin', make that rotten heat disappear? Want me to fill you up like you need?" His lips dropped to your ear in a sinful whisper. "Want me to knot you, baby?"   
  
You couldn't find words - you only screamed in ecstasy, your limbs finding strength as they wrapped around him, holding him fast to your body, giving him your answer. A low chuckle in your ear prefaced his fierce and rapid thrusts, no less deep but all the more pleasurable as your nerves exploded in fireworks, dissipating into delicious chills running down your spine; the man had a mission, and he'd accomplish it.  
  
"That's my girl," he groaned, every pump of his cock brought your walls tighter around him, and he could feel his knot swelling. "Don't know how much I've wanted this... nn, since that night in the forest, you're the only thing that makes me hard," his breath was as labored as yours, lips now kissing freely in brief blows and brushes. "Gonna fill you up, honey-- christ you'll be even more beautiful--"   
  
His words were almost confusing in your head, but your body had all your focus on its craving; and right then, it craved Simon over all else. You cupped his face and guided his mouth to yours, a fiery kiss igniting, feeling all too new yet far too familiar between you. "You-you feel so good, Simon... oh god, please, please...!"   
  
"Don't you worry,I got you," he swore to you, your foreheads pressed together as his knot began to catch - and all worry of your death or infidelity went out the window. You were _his_ now - even if you were on Negan's arm. You were clenched so tight, mouth ajar and toes curling as he felt you just on your peak; just like he was. "That's it Omega, cum, cum for your Alpha, cum with me--"   
  
Like his word was law, you fell past the precipice and cried out his title, his name, over and over; all while he lost himself in you, his swollen knot catching to lock himself in while his cum painted white ribbons across your inner walls. With even the slightest luck on his side, it'd take.   
  
You were both gasping as he held you tightly, murmuring praise and sweet nothings in your ear. It was blissful and gentle, a place you'd love to live in; until the heat swimming in your brain finally drained, and reality came crashing back in.   
   
This was not your Alpha. And it was most definitely not your Alpha's cum now brewing inside your receptive womb.   
  
Your gasps turned quite abruptly to sobs. "Oh god," you croaked, covering your mouth with a hand as tears came on. "Oh dear God, I-I... he's going to kill me, kill us-- I should've... oh Alpha, oh no oh no--"   
  
Simon snapped into action, pressing mustached kisses across your face, hoping his pheromones would calm you somewhat. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay, we'll work this out," he breathed, finding your teary eyes. "We'll get all of this sorted out, I swear. Everything will be fine, honey; nobody's goin' to die, it'll all be alright."   
  
After all; dark hair, dark eyes ran in Negan's blood. Who'd ever know the difference?   
  
You wrapped your arms tightly round Simon, succumbing to full body sobbing. He hugged you just as tight, soothing you all he could; though with his face buried in your hair, you couldn't see the wicked smile spread across his face.   
  
This part of you would always be his; and so long as you played your cards right, Negan would go on oblivious to the fact that his Omega was not only his anymore.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that one took me forever!! What did ya'll think?? Leave me a comment or kudos if you like :) ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Got a suggestion for a one shot? Leave it below and I'll try to get to it!! ♡♡♡


End file.
